The Caged Sparrow
by sparrowlina
Summary: Death, love, and freedom. Lina Sparrow is trying to piece her life together with the help of two Asgardian princes. Soon, she falls for the one they call Loki, the Prince of Mischief. Will he return her feelings or confirm her beliefs that everyone she trusts leaves her in the end? [[SEQUEL: A SPARROW'S SONG]]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_*Wake up. Just wake up._

Her eyes fluttered open. Every muscle ached within the woman's body. Muscles hurt that she didn't even know existed until that very moment. She wanted to move. She needed to move.

*_Move dammit body. MOVE._

Her foot dropped onto the floor as she managed to maneuver her right leg over the edge of the bed. The left soon followed. She sat up groaning as her body adjusted to the new position it was now in. She glanced across the room to where the bathroom was and groaned louder. Sunlight was seeping through the silky curtains next to her bed. It had to be somewhere between nine and ten in the morning.

Shuffling her feet, she made it to the bathroom, drew a hot bath, undressed, and slid in. Her skin screamed at her because of the intense heat, but her muscles thanked her immensely. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander.

"It's been too long…" she muttered aloud to herself. She hadn't undergone training like the day prior since she was a child. The long hours, the repeated movements, the countless bruises; she missed none of it. It was back to her life of being a groomed princess.

Lina had not always had to endure this routine. When she was a child, she did. After her father passed away, leaving her mother and older brother to run the kingdom, she had slowly been forgotten. She could avoid going to lessons, skip training days, and spend time reading fairy tales and legends of old. She could swim freely in the stream near the castle and explore various caves in the nearby forest. She thirsted for adventure.

Countless times, though, her brother brushed her off in order to act as the "man of the house". In reality she knew he had no idea what he was doing. He listened to his mother and pretended to know about the politics that surrounded the throne that would one day be his.

She sat in the bath until she pruned. Deciding that getting food would be a good idea, she slowly climbed out of the tub, grabbed a robe off of the wall hook, and made her way to the dining hall. Marble floors felt cool on her newly warmed feet. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Windows let the morning sun light up the way. Line pushed open the large, dark doors that led to an even larger dining hall.

The long table that normally played host to great feasts had just one plate on it. It was the usual routine for the servants to leave a plate for Lina when she didn't arrive at breakfast. At the point she made it to her plate, though, lunch preparation had begun.

"Late morning today, Miss Sparrow?" a server asked as she sat down and started to eat some bacon.

"You have no idea."

*_Bacon. Eggs. Toast. Repeat._

_ *Right swing. Left swing. Block. Right kick. Left kick. Repeat._

Routine. Every meal, every set of moves her brother gave her to practice; it was all too routine. She set down her fork and stared at her half eaten breakfast. Unsatisfied, Lina stood up and walked back down the hall to her room. She collapsed onto the bed, her muscles still stinging with pain.

"You're never going to learn to defend yourself if you attend all of your trainings this late," a familiar voice reminded. Lina looked behind her to see her mother sitting in her reading chair next to the bookshelf her father had made her when she was a child.

"But mother—" she started to reply, but the queen's hand was already up to cease Lina's response.

"Get ready for training. Your brother is already waiting for you at the field." She rose out of the arm chair and glided swiftly yet elegantly towards the door.

As the door closed, Lina rolled her eyes, shoved her face into her pillow, and released a muffled scream. Gathering her thoughts, she finally changed into her training gear and went to meet her brother.

The sun was blinding and hot. She could make out the outline of her brother as Lina squinted across the field.

"You're late," he barked.

"You're annoying," she replied. Without missing a beat, the man started to lunge at Lina with his sword. Every movement, Lina countered with ease. He picked up speed.

*_Uh-oh_.

He was too fast. Quicker than she realized, her sword was flying to her left and she was being shoved to her right, a blade soon at her throat as she lay on the ground.

"Still sleeping I see."

"Luke, let me up!" she complained. Luke placed his foot on her chest, sword still at her throat.

"You need to move _faster_," he scolded as he let his sister up from the ground.

Lina stood up and dusted herself off before jogging to retrieve her sword. She looked at it gleaming in the sunlight. Her father had made her that sword. The day she turned 100 was the day she got to finally wield it as her own.

"As a goddess and a princess you need to understand how important these skills are. I'm here for a reason, Lina. You should listen to me more often," Luke lectured.

"And that's what you said yesterday. I'm sure you're going to say it tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. Can we just get to practicing?" Lina hadn't meant for the words to come out the way that they did. She soon regretted them.

Lunge after lunge Luke kept at her relentlessly until he felt she had enough. By the time they finished, the sun was starting to dip below the trees and the cool air was starting to settle upon them.

"We're finished for today," Luke abruptly said, starting to walk away from his sister. He was annoyed that she wouldn't take her position as princess as seriously as he took his duties as prince. She would have to run the kingdom should anything happen to him or his mother. He wanted to protect her as much as he could so that she could be safe. He swore to his father that he would.

Lina jogged to catch up to her brother. "I'm sorry."

He glanced over to her. "You'd better be."

She could hear him smirking. "I'll see you at dinner."

Showered and refreshed, Lina went to join her mother and brother at the table for dinner. There was just enough food for them and enough silence to make anyone go insane. These were normal dinners for them. Before her father passed away, the dining hall used to be full of laughter, jokes, and hearty conversation. That room didn't know the meaning of silence unless there was no one there to keep it company.

"How did the session go today?" Lina's mother asked.

"It was great," Lina replied.

"I would hardly call it great." Lina glared at her brother from across the table.

"And why is that?" Their mother hadn't even looked up from her food to take in the facial exchange going on between the siblings."

"Because she's being lazy."

"I am not!" Lina's face started to get red with anger as she slammed her knife into the table next to her plate.

Her mother looked up, shooting daggers in Lina's direction.

"I'm finished," Lina said, pushing herself away from the table and walking quickly back to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked herself away from the rest of the world.

Lina leaned her forehead against the door, her hands on either side in tight, clenched fists. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away and avoid her family at all costs. She hated this life.

Grabbing a thick book off of the table next to the door, Lina made her way to the large armchair her mother sat in that morning. She curled up, found a new story to indulge in, and read. She lost herself in a world that wasn't her own, slowly falling into a deep slumber.

~_Wake up. Just wake up._

This wasn't a familiar voice.

~_You insolent creature! If you value your life, WAKE UP._

Her eyes shot open. It was still dark out. She looked around the room. No one else was there. She placed the book down on the floor and slowly climbed out of her chair.

"Hello?" she asked the empty room.

~_Grab whatever weapon you can and wait there._

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. No reply.

Lina assumed she was extremely tired (possibly losing her mind) and proceeded to climb onto her nice, soft bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, it happened again.

~_Did you not hear the warning I just delivered? Grab. A. Weapon._

Her heart was pounding through her ears now. Lina rushed over to the blade her father had made her and strapped the belt to her body. She stared at the door, expecting someone to come bursting in at any moment.

Nothing.

"This is ridiculous." Trying to reason herself out of whatever she thought was happening wasn't inside her, not that crazy voice, told her that she needed to step out of her room. Something wasn't right.

She crept out into the hallway, her hand on the handle of her sword as she looked around. The wind outside was causing trees to sway, their leaves rustling. The moonlight cast shadows around the hall that had once been so warm and inviting that morning.

_*I need to find Luke_

_ ~No you need to stay in your room. Have you no sense of following directions?_

Lina broke into a sprint in the opposite direction of the dining hall. She pushed through two pairs of large doors and stood outside of Luke's room. That's all she managed to do. She stopped and stared at where the door used to be.

There was smoke lingering at the edges of the door, which had been blown off of its hinges. She tried to look inside, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

_~Don't look for him. Go back to your room. It's too late for your brother._

The man in her head had been right so far; she listened to his directions. She started to jog towards her room until she saw something that made her heart drop to her stomach. Luke was on the ground, a pool of blood around his body in the hall. His sword had been shattered and his face had a shocked look etched upon it. He was between her and her only exit.

**BANG**

A loud crash sent a numbing feeling through Lina's skull as she fell to the ground. A bright flash of colored light followed. She squinted as she looked towards her brother again. A woman stood over his body, but it wasn't her mother's. It was a younger woman with tall creatures flanking her at both sides. They looked towards Lina when they heard the crash.

Lina looked up and saw three men above her who were now looking at her brother, but she couldn't make out their faces. Her eyes were still adjusting from the flash earlier. She saw that one looked down at her.

_~Foolish child._

Just as suddenly as the first crash came, another one started. Another brilliant flash of light enveloped the three men and Lina.

Without any warning, she felt her mind slipping away.

"Daddy," she whimpered, then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_"Come here, my sweet," he nurtured. "You'll be okay."_

_ She ran into the outstretched arms of her father. She nuzzled her face into his strong, broad shoulders, allowing his scent to envelope her senses._

_ "I'm scared, daddy," she whimpered. Tears rolled down her face._

_ He sat her up straight to look at her. She wasn't entirely sure where she was. It was warm, bright, and gave her a feeling of security. She looked into his bright, green eyes. It was where she got hers from. His features had softened from what she remembered. He cupped her face in his large hand._

_ "You are my daughter. You are strong, intelligent, and resourceful. I know you can make it through this." He smiled at her warmly._

_ Lina grabbed her father's hand and pressed it closer to her cheek. "What if I can't?" She collapsed to her knees feeling defeated well before the battle had begun._

_ "You won't," he replied. "If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you. Just call out when you need me."_

_ Lina looked up at her father one last time before his image started to fade._

_ "Daddy?" she panicked. She tried to grab for him, to hold him one last time, but his once solid figure was disappearing like smoke. "DADDY!"_

_ "I love you, my little princess…"_

_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_

"Will she awaken?" the king asked his queen. It had been two weeks since the attack on Lina's kingdom. She hadn't awoken. She only murmured names of her mother, father, and brother. She cried for help on occasion.

"I'm not sure," Frigga replied. The long nights of tending to the girl had made her grow tired. Odin didn't want anyone else to watch Lina. He wanted her in the best care possible.

Odin sighed deeply. "What we saw that night was nothing short of disturbing. Should that evil spread from her kingdom, we will be in grave danger." He walked to the edge of Lina's bed. "Please child, do not remain in this sleep for much longer.

"You should rest, my king," Frigga commented, taking Odin's hand within hers. "I shall take care of her."

Odin kissed Frigga's forehead before turning to leave the two women alone.

Frigga turned to Lina. "Oh child, what has become of you?" She resumed her place next to Lina and dipped a towel into a bowl of cool water. Since she came back, Lina was running a high fever and it refused to break. Dabbing at her face, Frigga took note of Lina's features. It had been many years since she had seen the princess. Lina grew up well, her beauty heightened as she came of age.

A groan escaped Lina's lips. Her weight shifted in the bed, Frigga's eyes widening.

"Meredith!" Frigga called.

"Yes, my lady," the servant girl replied, giving a small curtsey to her queen.

"Tell Odin that our guest has awakened."

"Right away, ma'am." Hurriedly, the servant left for the throne room where Odin was seated with his two sons.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Lina groaned. Her body was even more sore than she remembered.

_*Ugh—what happened…_

She suddenly remembered her mother and brother. What had happened to them? Where were they?

Lina shot up in the bed she was in, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in her temple. She cried out in pain. No sooner had the scream left her lips did she feel a pair of hands on either side of her head helping to rest her back down onto the bed.

"Where—where—" Lina gasped.

"Calm down, Lina. You'll be okay, you're safe now." This woman was very familiar. Her golden locks flowed down her back and framed her face. She looked tired and concerned for Lina. She had a gentle touch and a soothing voice. Lina was reminded of her mother even more.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Lina asked.

Silence.

"My brother?" Lina knew the answer to that one.

"I'm sorry, Lina," the queen apologized. "They're both dead."

Lina released a long, deep sigh. "What of my kingdom?"

"You should rest," Frigga distracted. "We can discuss this all later." She brushed hair out of Lina's face and cupped it with her hand. "We're just glad that you have awoken."

Frigga stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Lina alone with her thoughts.

It had all happened so fast. First Lina was in the hallway, astonished at the lack of door her brother's chambers had. Then she saw him lying in the hall covered in his blood. Who was the woman that was standing over him? And who had saved her?

Ignoring the aches in her body, Lina again attempted to sit up in her bed. She took this approach slowly as not to agitate the pain in her head even more. The room she was in was large and regal. Beds lined the wall Lina was against as well as the one opposite of her. Each bed was separated by curtains to give each patient privacy. High windows let sunlight fill the room, kissing the tan colored walls in all their splendor.

Lina looked down at what she was wearing. A white gown flowed to her feet. Lina's bruises had disappeared and scars that she had sustained from practicing with her brother had also been erased.

She slowly climbed out of her bed and made her way to the door. The halls reminded her of her home. The cool marble under her feet, the windows letting in the sunlight, and the great doors at the end of the hall that she assumed lead to an even larger room. It was cracked and she could hear voices coming from it. Slowly, she crept over and peaked inside, listening to the conversation that she soon learned was about her.

"Why is it of concern to us to keep her here? If she's a danger to Asgard then we should remove her!" a strong voice boomed. She saw the blonde haired man who had uttered the idea. He was strong looking and had a presence of authority about him.

"Her father was a dear ally and friend of mine," another figure replied. He too looked familiar to Lina. He sat upon a throne in the front of the room. "She is the only one left of her line and to leave her outside of Asgard with this threat looming around would mean certain death for the lady."

"But what if the people of Asgard are put in danger because of her presence? We cannot risk an attack on—"

"Enough!" the king bellowed. Lina watched with unwavering eyes. "She is a guest in Asgard and she will be treated as such. We _will_ protect her and we _will_ welcome her. Am I understood?"

"It might be helpful to note," another man interjected, "that this conversation is no longer private." The man had jet black hair and an outfit composed of blacks and greens. He gestured towards the door that Lina was hiding behind.

As if on cue, the large doors opened, allowing Lina to walk into the hall and to stand in front of Odin.

"Lina Sparrow," the king announced. "Welcome to Asgard. I am Odin, King of Asgard, and host to you during your stay here. These are my sons, Thor—" He gestured to the blonde haired man, "—and Loki," he finished, pointing towards the dark haired man.

Lina curtsied as she had been taught. "Thank you, my lord, for your kindness in allowing me to stay here. I do not wish to be an inconvenience during my stay. As soon as I am well, I shall be leaving to return to my kingdom.

Odin held up a hand. "I'm afraid that will not only be unnecessary but also impossible.

Lina's eyes widened.

"Your kingdom was destroyed after we rescued you, my lady," Thor added.

"Were there any survivors?" she asked. Her eyes longed for a happy reply.

Odin shook his head. Thor looked away from her as Loki stood up from his chair and walked towards the window.

"If the rest of the household had listened to me, we wouldn't have this situation for you," Loki spat.

"Loki," Odin warned.

"You were the voice in my head?" Lina questioned, turning her body towards the man.

"Yes. And might I add, you should really listen to someone when they're trying to save your life."

"Brother, please do not do this now," Thor asked.

Loki turned to him with a smirk. "And you were demanding that she leave not ten minutes ago. Clearly I'm not the only one who needs to stay in line."

"Do not tempt me with your sly comments," Thor challenged.

From there Lina didn't know how much of the arguing was really about her. It was just as if she was home. She was forgotten as the two brothers and their father yelled and bickered at each other.

Lina clenched her fists and closed her eyes, calming herself. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to get them with these three acting in such a way. Her knuckles turned white as her balled up fists reached their limit.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. She released her fists and something happened that never happened to her before. A vase on the opposite side of the room from her shattered. She stared at it in awe, as did Odin, Thor, and Loki. "I don't know what family quarrels you three have but I would greatly appreciate if you set them aside to deal with the issue at hand." With that she stormed out of the throne room. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed answers. And she needed them now.

**Hello! Sorry the beginning might be a little slow. Hope to hear back some reviews and hopefully I'll be bringing out more chapters as the day goes on! :)**

**-sparrowlina**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Loki sat staring at the vase that had just broken in his presence.

"Your boys' behavior needs to change, and soon," Odin ordered. "I expect more than what was shown to our guest. See to it that she's taken care of." He gestured towards the door. "Leave me."

Thor stood up first, his brother quick on his heels. They walked through the large doors of the throne room and down the hall to the healer's wing where Lina had come from. The door was slightly ajar, Lina sitting inside.

"What are you thinking, Brother?" Loki quizzed. He leaned against the wall opposite of the door Thor was spying into.

"What do you mean?"

Loki smiled an evil grin. "What of your intentions with the maiden? Hm?"

Thor shot him a disgusted look. "She is a princess who is in need of our help. If father wants us to take care of her, then so be it."

Loki scoffed. "You can take care of her. I will attend to other matters more suited for my tastes." With a quick turn of his heel, he was gone.

Thor shook his head as he peered into the room again. He watched as Lina buried her face into her hands, tears streaming down her face. He sense her frustration and felt guilt rising inside him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Lina sat on her bed not knowing what direction to go in.

_*Resourceful huh?_

The words from her father echoed in her head repeatedly. What was she to do? Her mother and brother were gone, whatever hope she had for her kingdom to still be standing was gone, any last hope she had of happiness seemed to already be slipping away. Each tear she shed let out every frustration running through her mind. She still didn't know what to think of the vase smashing in the throne room, either.

The creak of a door made Lina snap to attention. She watched Thor walk towards her slowly and calmly. He gestured towards her bed.

"May I join you?"

Lina nodded. She shifted over and brought her knees up to rest her chin upon them. "I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to you and your family, my lord."

"Please, call me Thor," he corrected. "And not to worry. Tempers flare every so often. Some of us are too quick to judge the situations at hand." Thor attempted to smile at the distressed girl but she continued to stare down at the sheets.

"I just don't understand what happened. One moment I was reading and the next I was—" Tears were welling up in her eyes again. She was choking them back, trying not to break down in front of the god that sat before her. She didn't want to show weakness. She couldn't afford to.

Thor changed his seating so he was sitting next to her. Her wrapped his arm around her and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come now, you'll be alright." He looked down at her, Lina returning his gaze. "We will do everything that we can in order to protect you and assist you." Lina smirked up at him and continued to rest her head on his shoulder. His demeanor reminded her a lot of her father.

After a while, Lina's stomach began to growl. She sat up and rubbed her stomach.

"Hungry?" another voice asked. She looked up to see the blonde woman enter the room again.

"Ahh," Thor said. "This is my mother, Frigga. She was the one tending to you while you were sleeping.

"And a long two weeks it was," she joked. "Dinner will be ready soon if you'd like to join us."

"Yes, please," Lina quickly answered.

Frigga laid out a dress on the bed. It was a beautiful crème colored dress with gold trimming the edges. "I had this sent for you. More will be coming but for now, it'll have to do."

"Thank you so much. Your kindness means a lot to me." For the first time she smiled a genuine smile towards this woman. Frigga returned the gesture and led Thor out of the room towards the dining hall. Lina changed her outfit and proceeded to follow suit.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Loki walked back up to his room and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling above him thinking about the events that had unfolded today.

~_She has a gift._

But Lina didn't know it. Loki sat up and looked out his window at the full moon that lit up the night. He walked towards it and leaned against the balcony's rail, taking in the night air. This was something he might have to pursue further. He liked the idea of not being the only one in the castle to use magic.

**CLANG CLANG**

Loki looked towards the practice area and saw the light of the torches dancing in the night. He saw a girl facing off against his brother. This was a sight he had to see for himself.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"HA! You think you can best the mighty god of thunder!" he bellowed.

"I don't think," Lina replied, knocking Thor to the ground. She placed the sword at his throat and a foot on his chest, just as her brother had done. "I know."

Thor smiled. He was glad that he got this girl to open up and enjoy herself a little. She was doing much better than earlier that day.

"Again," she ordered, readying herself at the other side of the field.

"We've been at this for nearly two hours. Are you not tired yet?" Thor asked, he too readying himself.

"My brother used to train me from sunrise to sunset. If you're tired, you can rest by all means," she spat, lunging at Thor.

He dodged, he span, he lunged. She was fast. He was strong. They were well matched even though Lina was nearly a foot shorter than the towering god.

"Picking on the little ones again, Brother?" Loki called out. Thor looked up towards the stands placed at the edge of the field to look at Loki just as Lina hit him in the face with her sword handle.

He stumbled backwards in surprise, rubbing the point of contact. "She has a lot more to her than meets the eye. Would you like to take a turn?" Thor offered. He held us sword up towards Loki for him to take.

Loki eyed the sword wearily then replied, "One round."

He grabbed the sword as Thor took Loki's place on the stand. He seemed to glide over to his starting position, shooting Lina the coldest look she had ever encountered in her life.

_~I will not lose to you_.

"You can speak your words to your opponent, my lord," Lina taunted. "Only cowards hide behind silly mind games."

Loki's grip tightened on his sword. Lina's face lit up with delight. It was a trick she had learned from her brother. He would use phrases to spark her anger all the time to get her to perform better. She didn't want Loki to go easy on her. She wanted to see what the younger god had to offer.

Quicker than she realized, Loki was coming at Lina with full force, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. She jumped and rolled and did whatever it took to avoid being struck by the blade.

At one point she broke her concentration because Thor had started to laugh at them. He didn't know why Loki was taking this one sparring match so seriously but it amused him.

Lina tripped on Loki's leg and landed on the ground hard. She climbed to her feet but didn't know where her sword ended up. She was quickly slammed against the wall of the stands by Loki, sword aimed to puncture her abdomen.

"That's enough, Loki," Thor called out.

Loki's cold stare met Lina's warm, green eyes. "I don't play silly mind games," he explained. "I will show you what kind of games I can play should you upset me again." He released her, dropped his sword to the ground, and made his way back to the castle.

Lina watched as he walked away from her, wondering why he was so angry all the time.

"Don't mind him," Thor chimed in, seeming to read her thoughts. He walked towards her and picked up bother her sword and his own. "He means to real harm."

"Didn't really seem like it."

"He'll come around eventually." Thor examined Lina's blade up close. "This is a very well made sword. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was forged here in Asgard."

"My father made it for me when I was a child. It was a gift on my 100th birthday," Lina said, taking the sword gently in her hand. "It's one of my most treasured belongings."

Thor smiled. "Well let's get you to your chambers and rested for tomorrow."

**Comments? What'll happen next? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Thor gestured his hand towards the wooden door before them. "These will be your chambers. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants and they'll be more than willing to assist you."

Lina smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you, Thor. For everything you're doing."

Thor returned the smile warmly, bid her good night, and walked to his room.

Lina walked into the room and took in her new surroundings. The bed was to her right, the makings of it colored similarly to the dress she was wearing. There was a balcony directly across from her that allowed her to see over the garden all the way to the training field she was just on. A desk and bookshelf sat on either side of the balcony entrance and a bathroom door was just beyond the bookshelf.

Interested, Lina immediately walked over to the books. She let her fingers skim over the spines of all the knowledge and stories they held. She grabbed one labeled "The Tales of Midgard" and flipped through its pages. Stories such as "Cinderella" and "The Princess and the Pea" interested her. Lina put the book on the desk, meaning to read it later.

Her eyes glanced over to the bed where she saw a green bag. She walked over to it and opened it, excited for what lay within it. Inside she found various familiar items. Her favorite books, her jewelry box, and many of her clothes were inside. As she examined all of her belongings, a small knock came at the door.

Lina rushed to the door and opened it, happy to find Frigga waiting on the other side. "My lady."

"May I come in?" Lina moved out of the way to let the queen inside. "I see you found the bag I left for you."

"Yes I did. Thank you so much for all of these things…I would have been lost without a lot of it." Lina smiled at Frigga warmly. She sat next to the bag, Frigga sitting opposite from her.

"I had asked the boys to grab what they could before they brought you here. I didn't want you to feel as if you had lost everything during that horrible event."

Lina nodded appreciatively, but her face wasn't as convincing.

Frigga touched her hand. "I know it isn't everything you wanted, but it's the least we could get." Frigga stood up and walked towards the balcony, stopping just inside the doorway. "Is there anything else I could help you with, my dear?"

Lina sighed. Still not taking her eyes off of the jewelry box, she replied, "Would it be alright if I came to visit you once or twice a week?" Frigga had been the sweetest person to her since she arrived. She wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her more, have her maybe help make sense of the craziness that was going on in her mind.

Frigga smiled. "I'd be delighted. I've always wanted a girl in the castle to converse with."

Lina giggled as the queen made her way towards the door. "Good night, Lina."

"Good night, my lady."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The next morning came all to early for Lina. The sun peaked through the curtains that led to her balcony. She sat for a while, letting the morning settle itself into her mind. She wanted to get out and practice again as she did with Thor the night before. She had steam she needed to work off and that was the only way she knew how.

Lina got dressed in a training outfit and made her way to the dining hall. It was empty except for a few servants who greeted her and offered fresh fruit before she started her day. She gratefully accepted an orange and proceeded to stuff some apples and a flask of water into her bag before heading to the field.

The cool air of morning hit her skin gently. It was refreshing and relaxing. The field was set up for a one person practice session already. She assumed Thor knew she would be returning.

Lina dropped her bag near the corner of the field and proceeded to withdraw her sword.

_You need to move faster_.

She could hear her brother's words echoing in her head.

_You need to listen to me_.

Lina made quick work of the standing dummies that were there and soon resorted to practicing various combinations.

_*Faster_

She was getting winded.

_*Faster_

Her world began spinning. She dropped to the ground, her sword landing next to her. Sweat dripped off of her face, down her nose, and straight to the ground. She stared at the blades of grass beneath her. Eventually she rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. The sun's beams danced on her face as she regained her breath.

She practiced like this all day, occasionally stopping to eat an apple or drink some water.

"Do you think she'll stop?" Thor asked his father. They had been watching from a distance for quite some time.

"She has the resiliency of her father. She will most likely go until sundown as she had been trained in the past."

Loki sat in his usual place while his father and brother watched the princess. He was still sour from the exchange they had the night before, but it made him very curious of her as well. He intended to find out more about her and extend some kind of act of kindness towards her, especially since his brother had shown her such a good time the night before.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The bath had felt good. Training past sunset did not. Lina felt sick and tired. Her muscles stiffened as she finished bathing and climbed out of the warm water. She changed into an evening gown and made her way to the dining hall for dinner. She sat next to Frigga, discussing the events of her day as well as the day of the queen.

She felt eyes on her the entire time, though.

Glancing around the room, she noted the various warriors they dined with. She saw Thor laughing and exchanging words with many of them. She saw Odin discussing important business with his advisor. Then her eyes met his. His cold, emerald eyes were glued to hers.

She looked away quickly, not wanting to keep eye contact with the prince too long. It made her uncomfortable having a man watch her so intently for so long.

Suddenly, a man burst into the dining hall requesting to speak to Odin. She watched as the great king stood and met the man. They exchanged a few words, Odin's face remaining stern.

"Thor, Loki," he beckoned. "Follow me."

The brothers obliged, Loki taking one last look at Lina before he left. He knew this had something to do with her.

The man who had gone to see Odin had just returned from what was left of Lina's kingdom.

"What did you see there?" Odin questioned, taking his seat in his throne.

"It was desolate. No pure life remained in the land."

"Pure life?" Thor asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"My lord, forgive me as I will sound like a mad man," the man began. "There were creatures there that were not of our world. I don't even think they were of the princess'. They crawled in strange ways and made very foreign noises. They were hers to control."

"Her?" Odin asked. The three men's curiosities were caught by surprise.

"Yes. I can only assume that she is the woman you spoke of."

Lina had managed to make her way to the throne room once again to listen in on the conversation. She was trying to go through her head if she could remember what the woman from that fateful night looked like. Her mind could remember the creatures he talked about, but she didn't remember the woman's face.

"You really need to stop doing this," Loki teased as he walked over to the throne room doors. He was face to face with Lina, his stare harder than ever.

"I only think it appropriate that if these matters pertain to my kingdom that I be part of the meetings regarding it."

"Very well, come in," Odin called. As Lina strolled into the room, the man who had been reporting to the men froze. His eyes were locked on Lina's every move.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked him.

The man opened his mouth but no words escaped his lips. He pointed at Lina, words still trying to form.

"What is it?" Odin demanded. The man snapped out of his trance and looked at Odin once again.

"The woman I saw," he began, looking back towards Lina, "looked exactly like her."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

All eyes were on Lina. She could feel her face getting hot as she replayed what the man said over again in her head.

"Are you sure this is the woman you saw?" Thor questioned, walking over to Lina protectively.

"Well, I don't believe it was her since I'm assuming she's been here while I was gone," the man added.

Loki strolled over to Lina and looked deeply into her eyes. It was invading the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was trying to read into the deepest darkest depths of her soul. "My lady, do you have a twin?"

"Had," Lina corrected. "She passed away at birth."

Odin lowered his head. "It appears child that whatever your parents told you regarding your sister is a lie."

"Do not dare call my parents liars," she directed at Odin. Venom laced her every word. She may not have them anymore but she still stood up for her family no matter what.

"You need to remember your place whilst in my presence!" he barked.

Lina's body language didn't change. That was something she always had problems with: remembering her place. "I don't care. You called my father an ally and a friend. How could you call him a liar?"

"Come now, Lina," Thor started softly. He tried to grab her arm to guide her out of the room but she shook him off. Angered and frustrated, she stormed back to her room and closed the door. She leaned upon it and allowed herself to slide down to the floor.

_*You need to listen to me more often_

Her brother's words haunted her. It wasn't only him she needed to listen to. She rarely listened to her mother or anyone else who claimed they knew what was best for her. The responsibility of knowing what was best for her was only hers since her father died. She only listened to him and his guiding words.

Wishing for some kind of release from the stress, Lina changed into a nightgown and prepared for bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She hadn't taken a good look at herself in a long time. Her figure was frailer due to the constant training without adequate nutrition. Her curves were still there. The lines in her face that were once soft grew hard with experience and frustration. The nightgown only went down to her knees, hugging every curve as it draped her body. Many men had tried to win her over in order to feed their selfish ways, but she had stayed pure throughout the years. She was going to save herself for the one. But if she kept treating her body the way she had been, she might not win any man over at all.

_~It's awfully strange how worried you are about the way you look_

Lina spun on her heels to see Loki relaxing on her bed, book in hand.

"Did I allow you into my chambers?" she demanded.

"No, you were too busy inspecting yourself in your mirror. What are you expecting to see when you look there?"

Lina looked at herself again, not knowing the answer. "Maybe an inkling of my father's strength or my mother's wit," she finally admitted.

Loki did not expect a serious answer to his question. "Seeking mummy and daddy's approval are we?"

"I gained it better than you have apparently."

Loki's lips pursed and his grip tightened on the book.

"You're very affected by the words that I tease you with," Lina observed, walking over to where Loki was sitting. "For someone who loves to play games with people's minds, you're not very good at defending yours right now."

It was true. He had let his guard down nearly every time that he was around Lina. But why? He had no feelings for the girl nor did he see any form of a future with her.

"Maybe it's the lack of sleep I've been getting. I've noticed something about you," Loki said, tapping his hand on the book in his lap. "You will read this." He handed her the book. Lina flipped through the pages eagerly, her mind temporarily distracted by this quest for new knowledge. It was a book of magic and how to control it. Each hand written page contained spells, tips, and tricks for her to practice and learn.

"Did you do this for me?" she puzzled, looking at Loki.

"No. I did this for the sake of Asgard. If you ever want to control your emotions without making things break and use your power in a fight, you need to read that."

Lina sighed, walked over to the desk, and swapped the book in her hand for the one she had pulled off of the shelf the day before.

"Well thank you, my lord. I would like to be getting to bed soon so if you don't mind—"

"—you sleeping while I remain in your quarters? Splendid idea, m'lady," Loki jestered. Lina glared at him as she retreated under the covers of her bed. She sat staring at the cover of the book as she reflected back on the day she had. She thought about the woman that had committed crimes on her family. Could she really be her sister? And if she was, how many lies had her family told her?

Loki grew impatient with Lina. He rested his head on her lap, surprising her as he pulled her out of her thoughts. "Read to me."

Still surprised, Lina didn't move.

"Do you not understand what I just said? Read," Loki demanded once more.

"I fear you won't be interested in what I'm reading, my lord," Lina replied, thumbing through the tales in her book.

"Please, call me Loki," he corrected. "Besides, I could use something boring to put me to sleep."

"You don't intend on sleeping here do you?"

Loki smiled wickedly. "Would m'lady prefer that I did?"

"I would prefer if you left right now," she growled.

"No," he said. "I want you to read to me and I won't leave until you do."

Rolling her eyes, Lina began to read to him the story of Cinderella. A common maid who longed for a true love being granted the privilege of having a fairy godmother gets the opportunity to go to a royal ball. Lina spoke in detail of the dress she wore, the glass slippers that caused her so much trouble, and the evil stepmother who almost got in the way of her true love.

As she ended the story, she looked down at Loki who was still watching her. He had been doing that since she began the story.

"Do you enjoy these types of tales?" he asked.

Closing the book and placing it on the end table, she replied, "I love them."

"In that case, I'll be back again tomorrow to hear another," Loki stated as he stood up to leave.

Lina could only watch him leave with her mouth agape in surprise. Why was the prince choosing to spend time with her in this way? Surely he had other matters to attend the reason was, if his intention when he came into the room was to distract her from her frustrations it worked.

Lina's days after consisted of training with Thor, visiting Frigga, and Loki coming to Lina's room around when she'd be getting ready for bed, resting his head on her lap, and listening to her read tales from the book. He found that he enjoyed watching the features on her face when she read stories to him. She became so passionate, so excited; she gained new life when she submerged herself into these tales.

One night, Lina had been reading the tale of "Pinocchio" when she faltered in her words. For some reason, she didn't want to read this story. It was too relevant to the current times in the sense that she still had no idea why her parents would lie to her about her sister. She set down the book, leaving Loki lost.

"I'd like to continue the story please," he whined.

"I'm sorry, Loki. Maybe another time I might, just not tonight." He sat up as Lina tucked her knees under her chin, staring into nothingness.

"What's wrong, my little storyteller?" he asked. That was his new nickname for her.

Lina sighed, turning her face away from him. "It's nothing you'd understand."

"Give it a try. You'd be surprised."

"I just," Lina started. Was she going to just let herself be exposed to the Prince of Mischief? She supposed it would be alright. He hadn't tried to hurt her with information she had let slip to him during the past week of story-tellings. "I'm not sure who I can trust anymore. There are so many things in my life that once made sense that suddenly went up in smoke before my very eyes. My securities, my beliefs; everything changed."

Loki maneuvered himself so that he was sitting next to Lina and wrapped one arm around her, just as Thor had done the first time she spoke deeply to him. "Some things aren't always what they seem, m'lady. Sometimes things change and we can't always be ready for them." He shrugged. "I feel that regardless of what happens, you can't let your emotions get too in the way of your judgement."

"You sound a lot like my brother," Lina stated, her face stonelike. That whole night had been filled of things that reminded her of her family. Loki lecturing her like he was her brother and even reading these stories to Loki brought back memories of her father. He would do this all the time with her when she was a child.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she reminisced. "Consider yourself very lucky, Loki," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"Because you still have a family to lean on."

His face tightened at the sound of those words, but he let it go for the night. He was in no mood to argue with her his feelings about his family. Instead, he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Do not worry your pretty little head about it. My father will help you take care of everything."

"And you?" she whimpered.

"And myself. And Thor. And everyone else you want or need to help you. Now stop your crying and finish my story." With that Loki smirked at her and resumed his position in her lap.

"I'd rather not tonight, Loki. Maybe another time." Lina climbed out of bed and walked towards the balcony. She stepped out and let the cool air envelope her skin. The moon cast a gentle light amongst the trees and buildings that lined her view.

Loki watched her every movement. The way the moon lit her silhouette was breathtaking.

"Loki," she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Don't leave me tonight." He was taken aback by the words. He climbed out of her bed and walked over to her.

"But what if I have someone else waiting for me, m'lady?" He was joking, but it didn't ring as humorous as he thought to Lina. He leaned against her back, his breath tickling her neck.

"Then leave," she coldly replied, walking away from Loki back to her bed. "Don't let my needs get in the way of your pleasuring yourself. You can see yourself out my lord."

The words affected him more than she or he thought. He walked up to her and placed his face in front of hers, mere centimeters separating their eyes. "Then don't call on me for help should you need it, princess," he hissed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"You wanted to see me?" Odin asked the princess. She strode in and curtsied in front of the king.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions the last time I was in this room. I was out of line and I shouldn't speak out of turn as I did."

Odin leaned back and took a deep sigh. "It's alright, my lady. You're in a terrible situation so your actions are justified. We are doing everything we can to fix what was broken in your life.

"I appreciate the efforts, my lord, but I'm not sure if everything that's broken can be fixed."

Her eyes cried out for help, but her demeanor showed a strong, young woman. "We've been tracking the whereabouts of this woman. She's been destroying many kingdoms in her oath to find…something."

"Something?" Lina asked. She felt so small in a room so large and regal.

"We think she's trying to find something or someone. She's extremely powerful and I'm not sure how strong she'll be once she comes to Asgard."

"Do you really think she'll come here?" Lina turned to Odin, a hint of fear gracing her strong features.

"I fear it is only a matter of time."

"I understand. May I be excused, my lord?"

Odin nodded and watched the girl leave his room swiftly.

After returning to her quarters, Lina grabbed the book Loki brought for her the night previous. His handwriting graced every page, each word poetic and meaningful. She dove into each section with eagerness and purpose. She needed to be ready for everything and anything.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Good—Good!" Thor called out to Lina. He was teacher her more hand-to-hand combat since she had mastered techniques with her sword so well. These days that's all their meeting times consisted of: nothing more than fighting. It was fun, but Lina did miss having someone to really talk to.

Lina became distracted with her own thoughts and caught a quick blow to her right cheek. She stumbled backwards, landed on her back, and hit her head on the ground. She cringed, bringing her hands to her face.

"Lina!" Thor called out. He ran to her side and brought her hands away from her cheek. "I apologize. Are you alright?"

Her breaths steadied and her vision grew less blurry. "I'll live. Can we rest a bit?"

Thor nodded, picked her up, and carried her to the stands to get some water and eat some food they had brought from lunch.

"Your mind is awfully distracted lately," Thor commented, staring at the field they were just on. "I don't mean to pry, but is there anything you need to talk about?"

Lina laughed as she finished sipping her water. "It's nothing. I guess I'm so worried about what's to come that I'm losing more and more sleep over it." There was something else. Actually there was a lot else.

"You've grown to be like a young sibling to me, Lina. I think I know you better than that for you to say that it's only sleep that bothers you."

Her eyes met his. They were warm and encouraging. Lina looked down at her flask and fidgeted with her hands. "How mad can your brother stay at a person?"

Thor laughed heartily. "I knew it had something to do with him. Well, it depends on the person really. He usually likes to get even with them before his anger fades. Even if he does get even, I'm not entirely sure how long his anger can last."

Lina lied down the bench they were on, staring at the blue sky overhead. It had been many nights since Loki had left her room in a blaze of anger. She let out a scream of frustration and covered her face with her hands.

Thor laughed and teased her. "You miss my brother."

Lina shot up and glared at him.

"It's alright to admit. I find it very…cute. And amusing."

She grew bright red. "I don't miss him. I just..."

"Say no more," Thor interrupted. "We should head back to the castle for dinner."

Lina hit him on the shoulder as they walked back, causing Thor to retaliate and toss her over his shoulder to bring her to the dining hall.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He watched them. She laughing, he smiling, and her body sprawled over his shoulder like she was a doll. As upset as she made him, he burned with jealousy over her. He barely knew anything about her yet there was a connection. A connection that he couldn't shake from her mind.

Loki ate his food in the usual silence, tending to his own thoughts.

"Brother!" Thor chimed in a while later, his breath hinted with the scent of alcohol.

"Yes?" Loki replied.

"I have a secret to tell you," he whispered.

Loki's eyes narrowed in interest. "And what makes you think I want to know this secret?"

Thor laughed as he said, "What secret do you not ever want to know? No matter." He pulled his brother closer. "Someone misses you."

Loki looked at him, half amused and half curious. "Oh? And who might this be?"

Thor smiled and turned to talk to some of the other warriors.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The night was warmer than expected, Lina finishing her bath and walking around her quarters in a robe. She grabbed her nightgown off of her dresser and laid it on the bed. She also grabbed the book Loki left for her as well as her own notebook off of her desk and placed them on the side table to look into later. She changed her clothes and sat on her bed without any blankets. She had Loki's book open on her left and her notebook cradled in her lap.

_In order to produce an effective power source, one must be in complete control of his or her emotions._

_*Effective power source = control over emotions_

_Sadness, happiness, and especially anger must be kept in check in order for the user to use their power the right way_

_*Keep anger in check_

"Such a good little student this evening, aren't we?" a familiar voice teased.

Lina looked up from her notebook to see Loki standing at the edge of her bed. Leaving her pen to mark her spot in Loki's book, she put both books on the nightstand and sighed.

"What brings you back this evening, my lord?"

"I heard from a certain drunken god that someone missed me," he said, a smirk growing on his face.

Lina laughed. "And did you believe him?" Of course he did. If he didn't, why would he be there?

"He piqued my curiosity, I must admit." Loki walked to the other side of Lina and sat next to her on his bed. "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Lina asked, distracting herself with the book she had been reading to Loki from before.

He placed his hand over the page she was looking at, forcing her to look at him. His eyes hungered for an answer.

"And what if I do?" Lina asked him.

He smiled coyly. "Then I will have to snicker slightly at the idea of you actually enjoying my company."

"Am I not allowed to?"

"It isn't the usual reaction that I get from most people."

Lina smiled at the banter. "Well that's how it is with me, my lord."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Loki groaned as he moved the book and rested his head on Lina's lap. "Continue where we left off."

Lina rolled her eyes and nearly started telling Loki about the giant whale that had consumed Pinocchio when there was a steady knock at the door. "Come in."

Thor opened the door smiling. "May I join you two?"

"Yes." "No."

Lina looked at Loki in surprise. "It's my room and I can allow whomever I want. Come in Thor, we can make room for you."

Loki snarled something under his breath as he abandoned his resting spot so Thor could join them on the bed. He was swaying a little due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I love stories," he stated, leaning back across the bed and placing his hands behind his head.

Lina laughed at his unusual demeanor and continued talking of the whale and the young puppet who eventually became a real boy.

"And they both lived happily ever after," she finished. She was greeted by the symphony of Thor's snoring. Even Loki had drifted off to sleep. Lina smiled at him, brushing back his dark hair from his face. She caught herself smiling and quickly moved off of the bed to walk towards the balcony.

The stars proved to be a most beautiful sight when they weren't competing with the full light of the moon. Constellations from their realm and others sparkled and danced across her eyes. Shooting stars passed through her vision as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I don't know if you all can hear me," Lina began. "But I miss you all so much. Please don't let me lose track of what I need to accomplish. Let me gain strength, knowledge, and guidance. Lead me to the answers we seek so that we can live in peace." She looked down and closed her eyes, her hands leaning on the railing of her balcony. Each shooting star shone even brighter after that moment, the heavens hearing her cry.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Loki felt a small hand brush back the hair that had fallen into his face when he dozed off. He didn't move. He wanted to find out what she would do next. She crawled off of the bed and he watched her go outside.

"What are you thinking, my little storyteller," he whispered to himself, only to be answered by a loud snort from his brother's slumber. He glanced at him in disgust for only a moment and soon returned his attention to Lina.

He listened to the little prayer she said. Something inside of him wanted to run over and soothe her, tell her she'd be okay and that she was all of the things she prayed for and more. But as quickly as that feeling arrived, it left and was replaced with a hint of anger. He was the Prince of Mischief and had no time to dabble in the likes of this princess. He settled down and dozed off once more.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The threat loomed nearer and nearer. Odin frequently called Lina, Loki, and Thor to the throne room to discuss any updates. Which each update, Lina grew more and more nervous. She was being trained well both physically and mentally and her control of whatever power she had in her mind grew stronger.

Before her training with Thor today, Lina paid a visit to Frigga.

"My lady?" she called.

Frigga turned away from her mirror and greeted Lina with a smile. "Come in, dear."

Lina strode over to Frigga and sat in a chair that she gestured to. Frigga always enjoyed braiding Lina's hair and talking to her about anything and everything.

"So anything new going on for you, dear?" Frigga asked, brushing Lina's hair.

"Thor is going to teach me archery today," she gushed. She was excited. For many years she begged her brother to teach her how to use a bow and arrow but he denied her the opportunity.

"Is that so? I'll make sure your hair doesn't get in your way then. Wouldn't want a stray strand to bother your concentration." She pulled Lina's hair a little tighter before starting the braids.

"Thank you, my lady." Aside from that, Lina was excited because Odin was going to come and watch her practice. He had heard earfuls from Thor about her skills and wanted to see them first hand. She felt that he wanted to be sure she would be fit to fight should the moment need it.

"My husband has expressed great interest in today's events as well," Frigga stated. Lina was always in awe at how this woman never missed a beat. She knew everything, sensed everything. "I've also noticed that both of my sons have been a lot happier as of late."

"They've been great company to me." Loki had continued to visit Lina nightly to listen to her stories, Thor popping in every once in a while to enjoy a tale. She enjoyed her nights with Loki alone most. He always asked her random questions mid-story. He asked about her favorite things, her family, her likes and dislikes. She always returned the questions back to him, never letting him know something more about her than she did of him.

"And what do you think of Loki?" the queen quizzed. She noticed the way her son cast looks towards the young princess as well as the shades of pink that her face turned when she noticed him looking at her.

"I…um…" Lina faltered. She bit her lip a moment to collect her thoughts and chose her words carefully. "He is very intelligent. His mind is sharp and he's observant. It's difficult to hide things from him because he notices everything. Something I think he learned from his mother."

Frigga smiled. "Indeed he did. He means no real harm to you, Lina. Even if he means to hurt you emotionally with some things he says, deep down he cares. I think that's what a lot of people don't give him a chance to show."

"Pardon me for saying, my lady, but I don't think it's something that he wants to show most people." Lina looked up at Frigga's understanding eyes.

"I suppose you're right, dear. Well, all finished."

Lina looked in the mirror to see her hair neatly braided into one long braid, each hair tucked perfectly. "Thank you, my lady. Will I be seeing you at the field?"

"Most likely."

Lina nodded and made her way out of the room towards the training field.

"So eager today, my storyteller?" Loki turned the corner so fast to cut Lina off that she crashed into him and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Yes, I have somewhere to be and you're making me late," she grimaced, rubbing the back of her head as she stood up.

"Let me assist you, then." Loki took each of her hands in his, a gasp escaping from her mouth. Not even a few seconds later they were at the field. Magic.

"Thank you, Loki." Lina jogged over to Thor while Loki joined his parents in the stands.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"So just pull back, control your breathing, and release when you feel is right."

Thor stood behind Lina helping to adjust her body to the bow and arrow she held. She made several failed attempts previously, her arrow not even going past a few yards.

_~Nervous?_

_ *Get out of my head, Loki_

She turned to look at him, his smirk blazing on his face.

"Don't worry about him," Thor scolded. "Focus on the task at hand."

Lina took a deep breath and pulled the arrow back. She felt the bow tense under the pressure she was putting it through. She locked her eyes on her target: a lone apple sitting on a hay bale.

_*Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Release_

The arrow went flying, shooting straight through the apple and knocking it off of the bale.

Lina threw up her hands in celebration, Thor clapping behind her.

"Very good, little one!"

She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much," she thanked as he set her down. She looked up towards the stands to smile at Loki, but his face had a large scowl across it. He stood up and walked away from the field, dampening Lina's celebration.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

That night, Lina was still excited over her small step towards being an archer. The way the release felt in her finger tips energized her and left her wanting more. She was excited to train the next day, but looked more forward to seeing Loki that night for their usual bed time stories.

Except he never came.

She waited up for at least two hours.

_*Where could he be?_

She grabbed a coat from her closet to cover her night gown, grabbed the book, and decided to pay a visit to Loki's room. A change in scenery wouldn't be too bad.

Strolling down the corridors, she wondered if she would ever find his room. She was following the directions of a maid who refused to show her the way. Lina wasn't sure if it was because he was busy or if it was that the maid didn't like being in his presence (as he had expressed to her in previous discussions: not much of the servants enjoyed being around him).

She found what she thought was his room and knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

Maybe he was out. Or maybe this just wasn't his door.

She tried knocking again.

"Oh, Loki…" she heard from inside. It was a woman's voice. She found it too lusty to decide that he was just having company over for a chat. The noises grew louder, the woman's voice getting weaker with pleasure.

She didn't know what to do. Hurriedly, she ran around the corner of the corridor and waited. It wasn't long before she saw a woman exit the room with Loki beside her.

"I can't wait until next time, my prince," she teased. She wore clothes that Lina only saw fit for a whore to be wearing. She couldn't believe that Loki would stoop so low to gain pleasure from someone. But he was a prince, and he could do what he wanted.

It angered Lina. She was blown off for this harlot. She started to leave her hiding place when her heart dropped. Loki was looking straight at her. She couldn't move. It was as if he had frozen her feet to the floor.

The woman looked from Lina to Loki, shrugged, and left.

Their eyes still locked. He moved swiftly towards her and grabbed her wrist.

She whimpered in pain. His grip was so tight that she knew it would leave marks the next day.

He pulled her into his room and closed the door shut. "Why did you come?"

"Y-you didn't show up tonight like you usually do."

"Am I supposed to be there every night?" Loki demanded, backing Lina up against the wall.

"N-no," she stuttered. She was scared. She had never seen this side of Loki before and never wanted to again. She held onto the book tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"You never came after me before when I didn't show up. Why did you come tonight?" he barked. "Answer me."

She looked down. She didn't know why she had come. She just wanted to be with him as usual.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him, turning the tables.

"Do what?" he asked, anger still outlining every word.

"Just…you know…"

"The girl?"

She nodded. "How can you do that with someone you don't love? With someone you don't trust?"

He laughed. It was a cold laugh, unlike the ones she had shared with him in evenings past.

"Men have needs, m'lady. I don't have time for petty things like love. Is that why you came here tonight?"

She turned red. She was cornered and he could read her emotions all over her face like an open book. Lina dropped the book on the floor and ran out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next morning, Lina awoke to swollen eyes and a sore wrist. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to interact with anyone. She just wanted the bed to swallow her whole and never let her go.

A light knock at the door brought Lina back to reality.

"Who is it?"

"I have a message from the queen. She would like to walk with you today in the garden if it suits you, my lady."

"Tell her I will be there."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

She tried to cover her bruises by wrapping her hand and wrist in some fabric, intending to play it off as an injury from training. Lina couldn't do much about her eyes and she worried the queen would inquire about it when she saw her this morning.

In the garden, there were many flowers that lined the walkway. The fragrances and colors were a dazzling delight to the senses. Lina spied the queen sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"Ah, Lina. I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Apologies, my lady," Lina said, her head bent towards the ground.

"Is everything okay, my dear?" Frigga asked, tilting Lina's head to look at her.

"They will be. In time they will be."

Frigga nodded as she led Lina through the garden. "You know there are flowers from every realm in this garden. Long ago, Odin created this place. It was a reminder that no matter what realm we encountered, and no matter how much evil lay in it, there was something beautiful within it." She picked a red flower that was outlined with a brilliant blue, the fragrance bringing a smile the queen's face. "You just need to look hard enough." She pinned the flower into Lina's hair.

They shared a moment. Lina grew very appreciative of Frigga's presence and friendship. "My lady," she asked. "How do you know when you are falling in love with someone?"

Frigga's smile remained on her face. "I'm afraid it's not something I can simply tell you, Lina. It can be different for each person. But," she said, sitting on another nearby bench, "for the king and I, I could tell when he let down his walls around me. I could see every bit of his soul. I would let my heart out to him without worrying about it being damaged. When he hurt, I hurt. When he was happy, I was happy. I always wanted to be with him and the moments that went by when we were apart were too long. Even now I feel that way."

Lina nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Lina shrugged. "Trying to figure out what's going wrong with my fairy tale I suppose."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Returning to her room, Lina spied a long package on her desk. She walked over to it and read the message on a card that was placed upon it.

"Thor tells me your archery skills have great potential. Your father asked me to give this to you when you were old enough. Make good use of it."

Lina started to unwrap the package. A long black case lay before her eyes. Her hands made way to the latches and flipped them open. She lifted the cover to reveal the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. It was sleek, blue, and elegant. The string was white and there were Asgardian markings near the handle where her hand would sit. She pulled it out of the case and examined it.

There were no arrows, though.

Lina thought nothing of it. She could always get some from the practice area. She stood in her stance and pulled the bowstring as if she were going to let loose an arrow. Her eyes widened as the empty space filled with a bright blue arrow. It was glowing and almost seemed to be made of crystal. She eased her tension on the bow and the arrow disappeared.

She looked up towards the sky outside her room. "Thank you, daddy."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Loki asked.

She nodded, smiled at him, and invited him to sit on the couch with her in her quarters.

"It's been a while since you've come by to visit, my son," she said.

"I know. I've been busy lately."

She nodded. "So how goes things with Lina? Are you getting along well with her?"

Loki clenched his fist. "It could be worse."

Frigga laughed. "As you always say." She walked over to the window across from the couch she was just on. "She is a bright girl."

"She's brilliant," Loki agreed under his breath.

"She's wonderful company nowadays."

_~She's amazing company._

Frigga turned to see Loki looking at the ground, a lone tear running down his face. She acted as if she didn't see it and continued looking outside.

"Mother," he asked.

She faced him. "Yes, my son?"

He thought hard about the next question he was about to ask. He would be opening a can of worms he never, _ever_ intended to open. His mind was going to explode if he didn't. "H-h…how do you know if you're falling in love?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

She didn't go to dinner that night. She was practicing with her new toy. It was exhilarating being able to use an instrument such as this. It was powerful, it was accurate, and it was from her father. It made her smile. She felt revitalized when using it. Her father's strength rose inside her as she danced around the field letting loose arrow after arrow.

As midnight approached, she retired to her room. A small box caught her eye on her bed, another message attached to the lid. "Garden" was the only word on it, but she recognized the handwriting all too well. She tossed the card to the side and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a simple green emerald on a silver chain. It was radiant. Her heart fluttered at the idea of Loki giving it to her. For a moment it made her forget that she was upset with him.

Gathering her thoughts, she went down to the garden. The fragrances she had been met with earlier that day still lingered on the night air. Lina found the same flower Frigga had given her earlier that day, picked it, and sat on a bench waiting for Loki.

"It isn't wise to practice on an empty stomach," he scolded, holding out a bag to her. She could smell dinner within it and snatched it from him. "You're very welcome."

He waited a few minutes, allowing Lina to eat before he started to speak.

"About the other night," he started, his voice growing quiet. "I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry that I acted that way towards you." He glanced towards her wrist noting her bruises.

"You think I'll be so quick to forgive you?" she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Giving me gifts and trying to woo me with your words." She shook her head. "Why is it, Loki, that whenever I get close to you, you push me away? Why do you not want to open yourself up to someone completely?"

Loki looked down as he sat next to Lina. "I've found it easier to get through life without any attachments."

"So having sex with anyone that comes along is how you get by? How you fill your cold heart with love and satisfaction?" She was surprised at the tone and anger she put into those words. She saw Loki's face change, clearly hurt by what she had said. "Do you know why I read those Midgardian stories, Loki?"

He remained silent.

"They talk of love, acceptance, and triumph. They show what falling in love can be like, how it can make you feel as if you're floating on air with nothing to worry about. They illustrate the beauty of accepting what's different until it proves too difficult to bear. Their endings are always so special, with the prince getting the girl, good outdoing evil, and everyone living happily ever after."

Loki still sat quiet, now looking at Lina's face. She was looking down at the flower.

"I'm looking for my happily ever after, Loki. I want to find one for you, too. If you keep pushing me away, though, I don't think I can." She looked back at him. For the first time he saw right into Lina's soul. Her heart was open to him, his for the taking if he wanted it.

"And where were you going to try and find me a 'happily ever after'? I fear that no one wants to be a part of my fairy tale, my storyteller," he said.

She paused. "I could be your 'happily ever after'…"

Loki looked at her in surprise. "After all I've put you through, you still want to risk a love with me?"

"What's life without a little adventure?" she asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

Loki grabbed the flower from her hands and pinned it in her hair as his mother had done earlier that day. "Indeed, my little flower. Indeed." He cupped her face in his hand and looked at her face. He saw her swollen eyes and his heart ached. "I hope I never hurt you again."

She rested her hand on his. "I know you won't."

He smiled a genuine smile, one Lina had never seen before. "So is that it then? Are we bound to each other forever now?"

Lina giggled. "Nope. You still have to court me."

Loki groaned.

"What? Do you not want to play this game of chase?" she mused, standing up from the bench.

"I'm just not used to not getting what I want when I want it," he explained, standing and looking down at her, his body dangerously close to hers.

"Then consider this a challenge. Good night, my lord." Lina turned to walk away from Loki, smiling to herself as she did.

When she was out of hearing distance, Loki replied, "Good night, my love."

**I've been putting out chapters like there's no tomorrow. So many ideas and so much inspiration! I'd like to get some feedback. Do you like where the story's going? Any comments, questions, concerns? Send me a review :) Thanks for reading!**

**-sparrowlina**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day was like any other. Lina awoke, readied herself for the day, went to the dining hall to get breakfast, and then joined Thor at the practice field. She noticed Loki sitting in the stands, book in hand. He was lost in it. She wondered what he was reading, but was suddenly interrupted by her walking into Thor.

"Be careful, little one," he teased. He looked up towards the stands. "I wonder why he's here."

Lina shrugged. "Doesn't matter for you, sir. I have something to show you." She pulled out her bow. Thor inspected it.

"It's very well made, just like your sword." He handed it back to her. "Show me what you can do with it.

With a smile spreading across her face, Lina placed her bag of food and water on the side and readied her bow. She started pulling back on the bowstring without an arrow and Thor laughed.

"You seem to be missing something."

Smirking, Lina continued to pull on the string until the blue arrow from before presented itself. She released, hitting directly in the center of the target Thor had prepared for her. She felt not only Thor's eyes on her but Loki's as well. In her excitement the night before she didn't get to tell him about her present.

"Impressive. Let us continue training."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

At dinner, Lina sat next to Frigga in her usual spot. She had a smile on her face the entire time, glancing at Loki every once in a while. His eyes were fixed upon her. He was happy to see her wearing the necklace he gave her, as well as happy to see her smiling so often.

There was a feeling within him that was fully awakened. He was genuinely happy.

"I see a new light in my son," Frigga commented, looking at Lina. "Do you have any idea what that's about, dear?"

Lina blushed. "He's found his 'happily ever after', my lady," she replied.

Frigga chuckled to herself. "I'm glad. I wouldn't have picked a better ending for him if I tried."

Lina's smile seemed to light up even more. She was happy the queen knew and approved. Her actions had finally gained the approval of someone other than her father. For so long she was used to getting lectures about how she wasn't doing anything right. Being in Asgard, though, had brought her to see that not everything she did was a failure.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Loki, can you help me with my necklace please?"

He walked over to her as she moved her braid out of the way for him to undo the clasp on her necklace. His fingers skimmed her skin as he lifted the clasp. She gasped. He smiled.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Your fingers are so cold," she replied, turning to face him when he had taken the necklace off.

"I'm told that quite often."

Lina frowned at the statement as she took the necklace from him. She knew who had made the comments to him, but she didn't want to think of his past actions with other women.

"Are you going to stay here while I bathe? I won't be too long."

"Or…" Loki started, an evil smirk gracing his lips. "I could join you." He walked towards her, a lusty look in his eyes.

Lina backed up towards the wall, his chest pressed against hers. She felt his hands move to her waist. Her eyes were locked in his, the green coldness melting away as the fires of passion warmed them. She looked down and shook her head.

"This is not how you court a lady," she proclaimed moving away from him.

He sighed. "I shall wait out here then?"

"Yes you will." She smiled at him warmly as if to apologize then disappeared into her washroom.

She bathed quickly and rejoined Loki. He was reading the same book she saw him with at the field today as he laid down on her bed.

"What are you reading?" she asked, bumping her head into his as she laid next to him.

"I found another Midgardian story book in the library and thought you would want to see it." He sat up and repositioned himself so that he was laying on her lap as they used to do. "Read."

Lina giggled and shook her head. She looked through the book and instead of reading, she set it aside.

"Why are you not reading?"

"We have many more nights to read together." She ran her fingers through his dark hair, his eyes closing in comfort. He observed his features as he lay there. He was wearing a green, long sleeved shirt with a v opening that exposed his collarbone and some of his chest. He wore long pants and had kicked off his boots when he climbed onto the bed. "Loki," she said.

His eyes opened gently. "Yes, my flower?"

She enjoyed her new nickname. "Are you okay with my not being as…experienced as some of your past encounters?"

Loki looked at her as lovingly as he could. "It doesn't matter what you have or haven't experienced yet," he replied. He reached up and took her face in his hands. "I want you for all that you are: your wit, your humor, your kindness."

Lina smiled, relief washing over her face. "You do realize how long you'll have to wait, right?

"I'll wait as long as I must," he replied. "Even if it'll be hell waiting for you, you're worth it."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

They spent many nights reading, laughing, and talking to each other. They spent lots of time together, Loki rarely staying in his room because he was with Lina. He never wanted to leave her side.

One day, Lina woke up next to Loki, their bodies entwined in one another. She looked up at his sleeping face, enjoying the peaceful he held as he rested.

Slowly he stirred and looked down at her wondering eyes. "Good morning," he grunted.

"Good morning," she replied. She didn't want to leave his side. She would have stayed in bed like that all day if she could have. She thought back to time when she was younger and her father described love to her. He said it would elate her, make her feel something she never had before. The amount of happiness she would gain would never be equated by another. And he was right.

Quick taps at the door caused Lina to break her hold with Loki to answer it. She opened the door to see a servant on the other side. "His majesty wishes to see you and Prince Loki." The servant looked purely terrified, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I shall see to it that we make it there soon. Is everything alright?" Lina asked, concern spreading across her face.

The servant nodded unconvincingly, turned away from Lina, and walked hurriedly away.

"That was odd," Lina told Loki as she shut the door. He was sitting up in bed stretching out his arms as he adjusted to the morning.

"Probably still alarmed that I'm here so often," he said.

Lina disapproved of the image he had for himself in the castle. She ignored the idea for the time being. She felt something wasn't right. Hurriedly, she dressed herself in her training outfit, grabbed her bow and sword, and put on her boots.

"Someone's in a rush today," Loki commented. He was always ready before her because he used his magic to aid his daily tasks.

"Something's wrong. I feel it."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Father?" Loki called out. He and Lina stood in the throne room, but no one was there to greet them. No guards, no servants, no Odin.

"My lord?" Lina's attempt also failed.

Then a cold laugh sent shivers down Lina's spine. It was a familiar laugh. Too familiar.

A woman stepped out from behind Odin's throne. She wore a black, floor-length gown and had jet black hair similar to Loki's. She wore a cloak with a hood that concealed her identity. She glided down the stairs of the throne down to where Lina and Loki stood.

Loki stood protectively in front of Lina as the woman approached. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her. "Reveal yourself."

The woman laughed again. "My dearest Loki. You should put that away before you hurt yourself." Her words were more icy than Loki's when he was having a bad day. "Lina, Lina, Lina…" She circled Lina and Loki. "My how you've grown."

Lina glared at her.

"Oh come now, Lina." The woman stepped towards Lina. "Is this any way to greet your sister?"

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-sparrowlina**


	10. Chapter 10

***NOTE**: I wanted to make a name change for a character so I had to repost this chapter. Thanks!

CHAPTER 10

She lifted her hood and Lina felt as if she was staring in a mirror. Her twin sister stood before her with an elegance and confidence that Lina never had. She wore dark make up and had a smile that conveyed a wickedness that matched Loki's. Instead of feeling immediate anger towards her, Lina felt jealous.

"Where is Odin?" Lina demanded.

"He's alive."

"Where is he?" Loki demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Lina's sister stated. "Is this any way to treat a guest in your lovely home?"

Loki's glare intensified.

"Have it your way." As she said this, two creatures that Lina remembered from the night she first saw her sister burst through the floor and took hold of Loki on either side. One more came up and grabbed Lina's arms so she couldn't save him.

"LOKI!" she called out. His eyes screamed back at her to save him, but the creatures took him away before his mouth could utter out a single word

The creature that held Lina towered over her. Its face was a permanent frown, its eyes sunken, and its hands were cold with death. She was sure this creature was once a human. Its pale skin made Lina's crawl at the sight of it. Various wounds and bruises coated the creature. It had razor sharp teeth and growled at Lina whenever she moved.

"You like?" her sister asked, gesturing towards the creature. "They're of my own creation. Why waste perfectly good victim bodies when they make the ultimate minions." She strolled across the throne room and sat in the throne. "Power…it feels good."

"What do you want?" Lina growled.

Her sister sighed. "All of this time…all of this time away from me and you don't even ask my name? No 'Hi, sis, how're you doing?' Such a selfish one."

"Fine. What is your name, oh sister of mine?" Sarcasm and venom were embedded in each word she spoke.

"Why thank you for asking." Lina's sister curtsied. "Always nice to be acknowledged by the princess," she mocked. "My name is Maura, your highness. I'm here to steal, humiliate, and conquer."

With those words escaping Maura's mouth, Lina watched as the light skies of Asgard grew dark. She could hear screams outside as she could only assume that the creatures her sister had created were invading the kingdom. Lina worried about Odin, Frigga, Thor, and especially Loki.

Her sister made a gesture towards the door. Another creature strode in with restraints. The creatures proceeded to place shackles around her wrists and neck which they both attached to the floor and left her in the middle of the room for her sister.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Dragged down to the prisoners' cells, Loki saw it had been bewitched to be one large unified dungeon, people in shackles lining the walls. He saw his father, mother, brother, and many other warriors already there. The only one awake was his mother, fear on her face as she watched her son being brought in.

"Insolent creatures," he muttered as they walked away.

"Loki," his mother called.

"Yes, mother?"

"Where is she?"

"Still with her sister. I don't know what's happening but—"

As if on cue, he heard a scream. It was blood curdling. It was full of pain and agony. It was Lina's.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"You're difficult to find, you know that?" Maura scolded, hitting Lina with her whip again. Lina had marks running across her back where her sister had hit her numerous times. Her armored training outfit had been no match for her sister's whip, powered by her dark magic.

She cried. She wanted Loki. She wanted Frigga. She wanted her father there beside her. The pain she felt was agonizing and overpowering. She couldn't even think straight.

Maura eased on the torture of her sister, sitting in front of Lina as she whimpered on the floor. "Do you know why I came here?"

Lina didn't answer, she kept her face to the floor as her tears rolled down her face. Her back grew numb, her mind still not clearing.

"You have untapped potential," Maura continued, gendering at her whip. "You have an ability within you, Lina, that your little prince tried to help you with. Both of us have it." She looked at Lina greedily. "I came here to make you a proposition." Maura strode up to the throne and sat down and sighed deeply. "Have some respect for yourself. Sit up."

Lina weakly pressed against the floor, sitting up. She winced against the pain in her back as she looked at her sister.

"We can rule together, you know," Maura continued. "With our powers we could be unstoppable. I mean, I've destroyed several kingdoms and overtaken realms with just my powers alone. Can you imagine our potential if we work together?"

"I will never rule with you." Lina sat up straighter as she delivered these words.

"That's what you say now."

"It's what I know, you bitch."

Maura whipped Lina in the face. "Have some respect and learn your place."

She felt the blood running down her face. "Where is Loki?"

"Loki, Loki, Loki—is that all you think about?" With a wave of her hand, Loki appeared next to Maura restrained in the same fashion as Lina. "Happy?"

His delicate little flower was in terrible condition. The whip marks were bright red and made her face and back swell. Her facial expression was hard and angry, a face he had never seen in her before.

"Leave him alone," she ordered.

Maura giggled as she looked Loki over. "Handsome. Strong. And there's a lot of anger in this one. I'm surprised you chose him." She walked around him, still taking him in. "It's also surprising that he'd choose you over all of the women he could be fooling around with."

Lina let out a noise similar to the growl of an animal's. She was angry and boiling over with rage.

"Down, kitty," Maura teased. "I'm surprised, too, that you managed to stay pure all of these years. Even I found it more amusing to follow a life of freedom and pleasure. Your views on love are false and will eventually lead you to unhappiness.

"You say you want to find your true love and live your 'happily ever after'. What for? You know damn well, Lina, that everyone you love, leaves you." Maura strode over to Lina and stood behind her. "You think Loki would cast you a second glace if you weren't a princess? Do you think he would have talked to you in the first place if his father hadn't told him to welcome you?"

Lina's brow relaxed as she took in her sister's words.

_~Don't listen to her. She's trying to wear you down._

To hear Loki's voice in her head calmed her and cleared her mind.

"FOOL!" Maura called out, whipping Loki. "Don't you dare do that again."

Lina's heart dropped. She lunged out to reach Loki but was choked by her restraints. Coughing, she looked up at him again, seeing a mark on his face that she assumed matched her own.

"Foolish girl." Maura knelt down and forced Lina to look into her eyes. "You're pathetic. And weak."

Lina spit in Maura's face. She wiped it away and laughed to herself. "You do have a bite still, though."

Maura walked over to Loki and released his neck restraint.

"You need to make a decision, Lina. Either you join me and rule or…" she looked at Loki, "…he dies."

Lina's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

An evil grin spread across Maura's face. She cast out her whip with a loud crack. It wrapped around Loki's neck and started to tighten, his face reddening and his mouth gasping for air.

"No! NO!" Lina cried out.

"It's your decision, Lina." Maura watched as she slowly took more of Loki's breath away, the fire dying from his eyes.

"I'LL DO IT."

The whip let go of Loki's neck, Loki gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last part."

"I'll do it," Lina whimpered.

Maura grinned and waved her hand once more.

All at once, Lina felt a shooting pain run through her body. Her mind started to grow dark and twisted. She felt trapped and limited as this darkness took over. She fell to the ground as the marks on her back and face disappeared. Her training outfit turned into a long black dress similar to her sister's and her hair grew long and dark. She shut her eyes, feeling the last of her transformation completing.

"No," Loki mustered out. He watched as Lina's bright green eyes shut and reopened, replaced by a dark red.

His flower was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE:**A character has changed name (republished CH 10 with change) - Alora's name has been changed to Maura

CHAPTER 11

She rose. The shackles dropped. She smiled.

"Nice of you to join us," Maura said, walking towards her sister.

"Nice to be back in such a...powerful state." Lina lifted her hand and kindled a dark colored flame within it. The power felt good. It was addicting. It was satisfying. She felt as if she could do anything.

"Lina," Loki whispered.

She looked at him long and hard. With a smirk, she walked over to him and knelt down. Caressing his face, she said, "Oh Loki, whatever cute little girl you thought was so madly in love with you is gone. She is trapped deep inside with no hope of ever coming out. Do what you want, but there's thing you can do to save her."

"Only a coward would hold her back from fighting this battle. If you weren't afraid of her, you would allow her to protect herself."

She patted him on the cheek. "And only a coward would hold in his feelings about a person he loved so dearly, even when he watched the life disappear from her eyes."

He burned his gaze into hers, only being greeted by a laugh.

Lina stood up and turned to her sister. "So tell me, what circumstances brought you to all of this power?" She sat in the place Loki usually took residence, awaiting Maura's reply.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Loki watched as Maura strode beside him. "After we were born, father saw an evil in me that would never go away. Needless to say he was right. He sent me away to another realm thinking that I would outgrow this darkness. He even thought maybe we could be together again and be a family.

"Time passed, I grew stronger, and he grew more worried. He came one day to see if he could bring me home. To his dismay, he was greeted by my newly made forces."

"And that's when he never returned home," Lina finished.

"Precisely. Did mother tell you how he died?"

Lina shook her head.

"I vowed after that day to find everyone in our family and get revenge for what had happened. No one else tried to save me. No one tried to find their lost little girl. I wanted to take matters into my own hands. Make my life mean something. And here we are." She outstretched her arms to Lina. "United together once more."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was cold, dark, and desolate. Lina opened her eyes to be greeted by three more sets staring back at her. They weren't the eyes of strangers though.

"There's my little princess."

"Daddy," Lina acknowledged. She sat up, her body aching with the wounds she sustained moments before. She glanced around further. "Mother...Luke..."

"Still sleeping I see," her brother joked.

"I love the reunion, but we don't have time to chat." Her father's voice sounded urgent.

"What's going on?"

"Right now," he said, standing up, "we are in the dark recesses of your mind that your sister has taken over. We need to find her and get rid of her before we lose you completely."

"Lose me? But I'm right here," Lina said.

"If she finds you first, my love, and kills you, you won't return to the outside again. Your evil form will become permanent and destroy realm after realm."

"We've been keeping track of her while you were unconscious," her mother chimed. "She's closing in."

"We can help you only so much, but you are the one who needs to kill her in the end," Luke added.

Lina stood up and faced her father. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

He handed her the bow Odin had gifted to her from her father and her sword. "Make me proud."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Maura sat in front of Loki. "Why my sister, hm?"

Mind games. He needed to play mind games.

He looked her up and down, for once seeing a blush on the evil girl's face. "Now that I'm seeing you, I'm not entirely sure."

"Ahh, trying to play nice now, are we?"

He shrugged and smiled. "You can't blame me for trying."

She played with his dark hair and ran her fingers down his face. "Prince of Mischief they call you. How mischievous can you really be?"

"Care to test the limits?"

Maura's twisted smile spread on her face. She looked at her sister who had now brought her attention to herself and Loki. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that all?" he teased.

Maura began planting kiss after kiss on Loki's face and neck.

Something inside of Lina started to burn as she watched Maura and Loki together. "Are you quite finished?"

Maura ignored and her continued. Her arms snaked around Loki's neck as she started to kiss him with more animosity. He felt Lina's intense glare at her sister.

_~Yes. Get upset._

Lina walked over and pulled her sister away from Loki harshly, being met with a glare.

"We were just having a little fun," Maura snapped, standing up and fixing her dress. "Not like you have still feelings for the man, do you?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was as if Asgard had been painted another color. Lina and her family scoured through what seemed like the castle she had been staying in. It was cold, dark, and grey. The usual lights and warmth that illuminated it had been extinguished.

Cold laughter echoed through the halls.

Lina's father stopped for a moment for the group to rest.

"We can't run in circles forever," Lina told him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to look for her."

"I'm coming with you," Luke chimed in. He stood next to his sister and smiled reassuringly at her. "Time to show me what you've learned.

"As if you haven't been watching this whole time." Her heart started to warm. She was in the care of her family for the first time in many years. She never wanted to leave this place, but her mind was brought back to Loki and she yearned to be by his side to protect him.

"He's strong, Lina," her mother interrupted. "He'll be okay."

She nodded, looked at her brother, and they both led the way through to the throne room.

"Brave of you two to show up."

"End this now, Maura," Lina ordered.

"Or what? Mummy and daddy will scold me? You can't win here, Lina. I have more power here than you could ever imagine." Creatures flanked Lina's family on each side and grabbed them. Luke kicked and fought, only to be injured greatly, his cries hurting Lina at her core.

"How could you do this to your—"

"To who? My family that left me behind? My family who cast me out and left me to fend for myself?" Her long whip fell to the ground, the handle resting neatly in her palm. She lashed out at Lina's legs, causing her to fall to the ground. "You're weak for being babied for so long."

Lina closed her eyes and tried to shut out her sister. She thought of her memories with Luke when they were children, running around the castle and causing trouble to the servants. She thought of her mother singing her lullabies when she had nightmares. She thought of her father's warm embrace when the thunder would scare her at night.

"Your power was shrouded by them for so long. I fix that and this is how you repay me?" Maura's voice was raised and venomous. "You try to fight me off? For what? What's more important than all of this power?" Her creatures growled in appreciation as her words rang through the hall.

Lina looked at her, sadness filling her features. "Love."

A louder laugh rose out of Maura's body. "Silly girl. You'll learn the hard way what it's like one day."

"I look at you now and I see only weakness," Lina told her calmly. "I feel sorry for you. You choose not to let anyone reach out to you. You think your power will fulfill you, but what happens when it loses its charm?"

Maura glared at her. She raised her arm to crack her whip again, but Lina started to speak once more.

"You're a weakling for letting your power surpass your abilities to think clearly and realize how much people cared for you. Father's actions were only because he cared for you. To protect you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You'll eat your words."

Maura raised her arm over her head to unleash pain onto Lina she had never felt before. The dark whip came down. What happened next caused Maura to freeze in fear.

Lina raised her arm to block Maura's attack, the whip wrapping itself numerous times around her forearm. She grabbed it and pulled towards her. The whip flew out of Maura's grasp.

She panicked.

Before she knew what was coming, Lina drew an arrow with her bow and let it loose.

Maura's heart was pierced with the blue arrow. Her face showed surprise and awe, staring at Lina.

Tears welled in Lina's eyes. "It could have been much different."

She watched as her sister fell to the ground. She saw the creatures holding her family away from her begin to crumble and disintegrate. They cried for their creator to save them, but to no avail.

"Lina!" Luke called out. He grabbed his sister in his arms and held her tight.

Lina felt the arms of her mother wrap around her next, followed by her father's.

"My princess," she heard him say. She was freed from Luke's grip and turned to face her father. "You've made me so proud throughout these years. The woman you've become has shown great diligence, strength, and courage."

Lina smiled. "It's only because I have a great family by my side each and every day, even if I can't always see you." She hugged her family again, never wanting to let go.

Just as it had happened before with her father, her surroundings started to fade and with it, so did her family.

"Take care, Lina," her mother told her. "If you need anything, you'll know where to find us."

Lina nodded. A wave of confidence rushed over her. She would always have them with her. This wouldn't be the last time she'd see them.

"I love you all."

As if someone had flipped a switch in her mind, her vision suddenly went black.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"No, I don't." There was hesitation.

"Then you should have no problem disposing of him." Maura looked at Loki. "It was fun while it lasted, sweetheart."

With a flick of her wrist, Lina's bow appeared in Maura's hand. She gave it to Lina and stepped back.

Lina swallowed hard.

"Kill him."

She stared at her sister, then looked to Loki. She walked around him then stood a few yards away from where Loki and Maura were. She pulled back on the bowstring, the magnificent blue arrow forming along the side of her face.

"DO IT!" Maura yelled.

She closed her eyes tightly, her head pounding. Tears rushed down her face.

She let go.

It was over.

**I hope you liked it! I'm kind of debating on rewriting this chapter but we'll see. Thank you to those who have been leaving reviews! Can't wait to hear more from you folks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-sparrowlina**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Her sweet voice echoed through the chamber as she dabbed away at Lina's features once more. This was a position Frigga didn't enjoy putting herself in, but she felt as if Lina was her own daughter and wanted to tend to her as such. She sang songs to her as Lina lay in her bed.

A month after Maura's attack, Lina still hadn't awakened. She let loose her arrow and collapsed to the ground. Maura was probably the most surprised when she found the arrow sailing through her body.

Things had started to settle back to normal except for the fact that barely anyone saw Loki anymore. If he wasn't in his chambers he was with Frigga tending to Lina. Every day he would bring a few flowers from the garden and place them in a vase at the base of her bed. He walked around to Frigga, kissed her on the forehead to greet her, and looked at Lina.

"Any improvement?"

"The same as all the other days, my love," Frigga replied.

Loki sighed. He sat next to his mother and took Lina's hand in his. He felt her soft skin tingle with life. She was there with them.

"She fought hard for you," Frigga stated. She had never seen her son's expressions so soft for anyone except herself. "I'll leave you two alone." She stood up, kissed Loki on his forehead, and walked out of the room.

"I miss you," he whispered. He longed to hear her voice, to hear her read him stories and comfort him when he needed it most. He wanted to feel her hands run through his hair and to gaze into her warm green eyes once again.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Dinner than night was quiet as usual. Thor hadn't been out adventuring, Odin had been trying to find a way to cure Lina, and Frigga was back tending to the princess.

Loki kept looking towards Lina's seat hoping to suddenly find her there conversing with her mother. He poked at his food, unable to sustain an appetite. He stood up and walked out of the hall to the garden. The moon was full and lit his path through the various flowers and shrubbery.

Grabbing a flower from one of the bushes, he sat on the bench where he and Lina had sat before. He thought back to one of the nights he had spent with her.

_"__And they lived happily ever after," she finished. She closed the book and set it on the table next to her. "How was that one?"_

_Loki sat up and yawned. "Wasn't my favorite. I almost fell asleep during that one."_

_ "__I'll pick a better one next time then." Lina stood up, grabbed the book, and walked to put it back on the shelf. She stretched her arms over her head and proceeded to walk outside. The cold, night air tickled her skin. Her nightgown gently moved with the breeze. She leaned against the edge of the balcony taking in the stars and moon above her._

_Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, a face nuzzling her neck._

_ "__You know what I see when I look at these stars?" she asked him._

_ "__What do you see, my flower?" Loki replied._

_ "__I see my parents. And my brother."_

_ "__I overheard you speaking to them one night," Loki informed, following her gaze. "I'm sure your father is very proud of you."_

_ "__One can only hope so," she said. She turned to face Loki and draped her arms on his shoulders. "Did you ever imagine this?"_

_ "__Imagine what?"_

_ "__That we'd be together."_

_ "__No, I didn't," Loki answered. "But I'm glad that we are."_

The stars that night were no different than the ones he was looking at now, but there was nothing the same about them now that Lina wasn't by his side. He stared at the flower in his palms. He imagined Lina smiling as he pinned the flower into her hair for the first time. Tears welled in his eyes and for the first time in his life, he let his emotions slip.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He felt the sun's rays hit his face. He awoke in his room, the curtains to his balcony wide open. He sat up and looked around the room, not spotting anyone around. Maybe Thor had found him and brought him back into the castle.

Laying back down, he closed his eyes and wanted to never wake up.

A door squeaking caught his attention. He stayed motionless. The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard on his floor. A shift in weight on the bed caused him to roll over slightly. Glasses clinked together, the aroma of food filling his nostrils. Another familiar scent made his heart skip a beat. A floral smell, the flower he left for Lina.

He opened his eyes and stared for a moment. There she was.

"You know it's not smart to go wandering around at night by yourself," she teased.

"I was merely looking for a perfect flower."

"You need look no further." She held a tray with food in her hands. "I brought you breakfast." She smiled warmly at him.

Loki took the tray from Lina and set it down on the table next to his bed. He grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, feeling her warmth beside him. He turned over, resting his body gently on hers.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Her fingers traced alongside his face, taking in what she had been missing for so long. "I've missed you too." She brought his face closer to hers, their lips gently touching one another.

A sweet, soft kiss was something Loki had never experienced. When they pulled apart, his gaze was set on her eyes. They warmed him, lighting a passion long extinguished with her absence.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

News of Lina's awakening spread throughout the castle and realm like wildfire. Delighted by her recovery, Odin announced that there was to be a celebration in her honor in a month's time.

Lina couldn't wait.

**Hello everyone! Thanks for supporting my story. Only a few more chapters left!**

**Just wanted to respond to a few reviews I've been getting...**

**lalatomic: I hope the story has been living up to your expectations! :)**

**Raven: The name change happened because I realized that Maura's original name was too similar to a name I had read in a fellow author's story. I had wondered why the name had come all to easily when I was writing so I decided to change it so it wouldn't seem like I was stealing ideas. Hope you're enjoying the story :)**

Until next chapter -**sparrowlina**


	13. To My Readers

Hello all!

I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate the support you've given me with this story. My state is currently in the path of two hurricanes, so I'm putting my writing on hold. We're buckled down preparing for the worst and hoping for the best right now. First one is expected to hit today (8/7) in about 4-5 hours and effects of both are supposed to last through Sundayish.

Hopefully I'll be back online soon. Keep Hawaii in your thoughts and prayers!

Thank you once again for all of your support!

-sparrowlina


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The morning of the ball didn't come soon enough. Lina had been anxiously waiting for this day for too long. She kept bothering Loki and Thor about it, most likely annoying them immensely.

Since the day of Lina's awakening, Odin had sent out his sons and other warriors to help finish returning the various realms and kingdoms to their original states prior to Maura's attacks. Loki would always come back tired, beaten, and worn out. Thor would tell of their adventures at dinner, reenacting magnificent kills and laughing with his companions heartily as he enjoyed a brew.

Lina always assumed her usual spot next to the queen. After the dinners she'd walk with Loki to the garden to listen to his version of he and his brother's travels. It was much calmer and a lot less loud than that of his brother, but Lina enjoyed hearing how Loki strung together words to create his tales. It was like he was reading out of a storybook to her.

After their walks, Lina and Loki would take residence in her chambers or his and spend the night enjoying each other's company. She'd read to him, he'd ask her questions, she'd ask questions in return. Every moment they had together was meaningful and full of purpose. She enjoyed who he was when she was around him. Loki showed her a side to himself that he never allowed other people to even glimpse at. His words, actions, and disposition were only that way if they were completely alone.

Lina awoke to an empty bed the day of the ball. Sunlight streamed through the crack formed in the middle of her curtains and landed on her blankets. She groaned as she got up, stretching her arms above her head as she tried to bring her mind out of the foggy slumber she had been in. She kicked off her blankets and brought her legs to hang over the side of the bed. Glancing around the room, she saw a note on her desk with a flower next to it. Every morning that Loki and Thor would leave the realm for another quest, he'd leave her a note with a new flower next to it.

Lina smiled as she let her feet hit the cold floor. She strode to the desk and picked up the flower first, taking in its lush fragrance. She then grabbed the note and read the words Loki had left for her:

_Off on another adventure with my brother. Until tonight, my love…_

She sighed as her excitement began to bubble inside of her. She had heard from many of the servants that the ball was going to be large and magnificent. Royalty from all around would be joining them, the food and decorations to represent each one.

Lina was told the night before to meet Frigga at her chambers as soon as she awoke so they could get ready together. She threw on a loose, long sleeve shirt, her pants, and her boots and made her way down the hall towards the other side of the castle.

Her face lit up as she watched servants decorating each corridor and the dining hall for the event that was taking place that night. It seemed that Lina was more skipping than walking to Frigga's chambers. She said good morning to each person she passed, beaming the entire way.

Because she visited so often, Lina didn't need to knock anymore. She opened the door slowly and peered inside. Frigga was sitting in her chair sewing what looked like a piece of clothing.

"Good morning, my lady," Lina said.

Frigga looked up and smiled warmly at Lina. "Good morning, my dear. You look awfully happy this morning." She continued to sew as Lina closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch across from her.

"I am. I'm so excited!" Her first Asgardian party; the words sounded so surreal in her mind.

"As you should be." Glancing at Lina's happy exterior, Frigga let out a chuckle. She held up the shirt she had been mending and looked at her handiwork. She looked at Lina, still holding up the shirt. "I have a surprise for you later." She smiled as Lina's face changed from happy to curious. Her face was like that of a small child's, full of wonder and innocence.

"You shouldn't have, my lady," Lina finally said, looking out the window.

"Ah, but I did. It took me all month to make for you. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Not too long after this, Frigga's servants came in to help the women get ready for the ball. First they started with their nails. It was going to be a full treatment of the luxurious kind.

Lina wasn't used to so many hands working on her at once. One set was on one hand, another set on the other, two more sets at each food, and one brushing through her hair.

"Is it always this chaotic?" Lina asked Frigga, growing uncomfortable in her chair.

"Just relax," Frigga laughed. "These girls are very good at what they do. Enjoy the pampering." She closed her eyes as one of the servants brushed her hair. "How are you and Loki doing?"

"Very well. Extremely well actually," Lina admitted. "We haven't spent as much time together as before because he's been with Thor, but the time we do get is definitely high quality."

Frigga smiled and turned to Lina. "Good. It's nice to see my son opening up to someone other than his mother. I was worried he'd go through life keeping to himself and just playing tricks on people."

"Oh…well he's still playing quite a few tricks," Lina told her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Lina telling Frigga of the many tricks Loki had played on her and Thor during practice such as turning Thor's sword into a snake when he unsheathed it, having Lina's training armor take over her body movements so she was dancing on the field instead of firing her arrows, and many other things. There was much laughter as Frigga returned Lina's stories with some of her own. She told Lina of when Thor and Loki were children and how much mischief they would cause together.

"I don't think they've changed much," Lina told her.

"They have and they haven't," she sighed. "I just hope they can make the right decisions in the future and take care of each other as family should."

Lina extended her hand to Frigga's. "They will. You raised them right."

Frigga squeezed Lina's hand in return and smiled.

The servants finished their final touches and left the two women alone.

"I guess it's time to show you your surprise." Frigga stood up and strolled over to her closet. She sifted through the many dresses before she found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed it and held it up for Lina to see. It was a floor length, emerald green gown, highlighted with accents of gold. It had long, elegant sleeves whose length near Lina's hands would match the length of the dress. It would hang off of Lina's shoulders with an A-line cut in the front. The back had the laces for a corset, each lace a magnificent gold color.

"Oh, Frigga…" Lina walked over to take the dress from her. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Frigga cupped Lina's face in her hand. "I figured I could only give the best to you, my dear. You've been a blessing in disguise for this family and I will be forever grateful for you."

Lina blushed. "I'm also blessed, my lady. I couldn't have wished for a better person to take me under her wing and treat me as her own. I'm in debt to you and the All-Father for taking care of me so well."

Frigga stepped towards her and pulled Lina into a long embrace. Lina returned the hug and smiled.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"You fought hard brother!" Thor bellowed as he patted Loki forcefully on the back. "You would have made father very proud."

Loki sneered at him. It had been a tough day for all of them. Lina's kingdom was the last place to reorder, some of the creatures that Maura had created still roaming around. He was happy to be back in Asgard, to rest and to enjoy more time with Lina.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

After waiting awhile, Loki decided to walk to his own chambers to see if he could find Lina there. He opened the door to be greeted by its emptiness. Only a note was left on his bed. He eagerly grabbed it and looked at the handwriting on it.

_I hope you had a great adventure. I can't wait to hear about it. Until tonight my love…_

He groaned. The ball. He hadn't forgotten about it. Loki collapsed on the bed and sighed deeply.

He was happy that the ball was in honor of Lina and her accomplishments, but he hated the idea of having to fraternize with the various princes and princesses, making pleasantries that they knew had empty feelings behind them. He didn't like having to converse with the various women that showed interest in him, his brother always teasing him because they wanted his love so badly.

Maybe tonight would be different. He could focus on the one thing in his life that made sense and made him happy. Thinking of her, he began to get ready. He bathed, healed his wounds from that day, and dressed for the ball.

Conjuring Lina's favorite flower in his hand, he left his room and walked towards the hall where the ball was being held. The servants had outdone themselves with their preparations. Many tables with food were scattered around the room surrounding an empty portion of floor intended for dancing. He saw Thor sitting at one of them, talking with someone who looked to be a princess from another realm.

More and more people started filing into the room. Odin had also joined the party, reminding Loki to be on his best behavior and to be polite.

As if he needed reminding.

He walked over to an empty wall and leaned against it, fiddling with the flower he held in his hands. His stomach was turning with excitement. He wanted to see her.

The room was filled with people eating, drinking, and laughing as the ball had started to really shift gears. A woman walked over to Loki.

"If it isn't the Prince of Mischief."

He groaned silently to himself as he forced a smile onto his face. "My lady."

She brought up her hand, Loki taking it and kissing it lightly.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" She stepped closer to him, a smile forming on her face. "Is that flower for me?"

In the past, this kind of advance would have been a pleasant game to Loki, but tonight it filled him with disgust. He tried to keep a pleasant face on as he replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"Got stood up did you? I can remedy that if you want." She laid her hand on the side of his neck, bringing her body close to his.

Loki watched with a stiff body as she tried so hard to instigate her intentions with him.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall opened, Odin's voice ringing throughout the hall. "Announcing the arrival of the Queen of Asgard and Princess Lina."

"Excuse me, my lady. My date has just arrived," Loki smirked as he pushed past the now disappointed woman. He walked through the crowd until he reached the front. He watched as the many single men in the room were dying to get a view of the princess.

They hadn't really put their relationship out in the open for the world to see. It was only known to those who lived in the castle.

He watched his mother, as radiant as could be, walking through the doors and towards his father. Then there she was. His mouth opened slightly as he saw her. Her beauty captivated him. Her hair wasn't in a braid. It streamed down her back and in front of her chest. Her dress flowed down to the floor, her foot kicking it forward with each step she took. Her pale skin stood in contrast with the necklace Loki gave her.

She scanned the room to find him. They locked eyes immediately. Lina tried to look at regal as she could as she strolled over to Loki.

His eyes danced with delight.

She stopped in front of him and curtsied, a smirk on her face as she lifted it to look at Loki once more.

He matched her smirk as he bowed. "M'lady,"

"My lord," she replied as he handed her the flower.

"I hope you like this offering," he joked.

She smiled. "Why thank you, my lord. It is quite beautiful."

He offered his arm to her, together walking through the crowd. The mixed expressions on their faces showed confusion, happiness, anger, and everything in between.

Loki escorted her to where his father and mother sat, the crowd waiting for Odin's speech.

**Hellooooooo everyone!**

**I wanted to thank those of you who offered words of support regarding my weather situation. We survived Hurricane Iselle (which ended up becoming a Tropical Storm that did some SERIOUS wind damage) and Hurricane Julio is expected on Monday. He's a category 3 so I don't know how fortunate we'll be if he decides to rear his head in our direction.**

**But since I was so bored and actually still have power, I got a chance to write!**

**Thanks for the continued support!**

**-sparrowlina**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

They walked stride for stride together, reaching the front of the cleared area in front of where Odin was standing. Lina's grip got tighter as the room grew silent. She looked up at Loki and all he could do was smirk to himself.

"Princess Lina," Odin began. His voice carried throughout the long hall and people's ears honed in on the speech. "Because of your kindness, devotion, and bravery, we celebrate you tonight. Asgard is forever in your debt for helping defeat the evils that had spread to our realm."

The audience applauded loudly, Lina smiling very humbly as she looked at the floor.

"I also wanted to congratulate my sons and the warriors they have had helping them for restoring the many realms and kingdoms back to their original states." A larger roar of applause came from the warriors who were there, Thor being the loudest of all of them.

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother as Lina giggled to herself.

"Let tonight be one of happiness and laughter. Let joy fill us as we not only celebrate the actions of those who saved us, but also the lives of those who are no longer with us because of recent events." Odin walked down to Lina and put his hand on her right shoulder. "Your father was a great man. A gentle giant and the bravest person I knew. He would be so proud of the young woman you've become. Don't ever let that part of you go."

Lina nodded her head as her eyes welled with tears.

Odin smiled at her reassuringly, then thanked the guests for coming as the ball continued.

Throughout the night, Lina and Loki shared many laughs with Thor and the warriors as well as danced quite often with each other. It wasn't something that Lina thought Loki wanted to do, but he was a better dancer than she realized. She got to take turns dancing with Thor and some of the other warriors that she trained with. Eventually, she grew tired and walked outside for a moment to relax.

Loki followed, bringing her water.

"Having fun?" he asked. He was beaming. Lina didn't think she had ever seen him that happy before.

"Of course I am," she smiled back. "It's everything I had dreamed about and more."

Loki sipped from his glass as he continued, "I'm glad. You look beautiful, my flower."

"You've only told me that about a hundred times this evening," Lina teased.

"Mustn't blame me for telling the truth," Loki retorted.

Lina laughed as she looked down at her cup.

"Are you all right, love?"

Lina looked back up at Loki and smiled again. "I'm fine. Just getting tired is all. Lots of dancing, lots of spinning, lots of everything."

Loki nodded. "Excuse me please, Lina. I'm going to see my mother. I'll be back in a moment."

Lina nodded as she watched Loki rejoin the party.

Loki walked towards where his mother was sitting, having conversations with some of the other women.

"Mother?" Loki called.

She turned to face him. "Yes, Loki?"

"May I have a word with you please?"

Frigga nodded and followed her son to an empty wall where he leaned against it, closing his eyes. "Have you decided?"

Eyes still shut, he replied, "Yes, I have."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Frigga brought Loki's face in her hands to look into his eyes. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He smiled too, grabbing her hands with his. "Thank you, mother."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The end of the night was drawing near, the ball starting to slow down. Loki paced nervously back and forth as he waited for Lina to finish talking to his mother. They had been talking for at least half the night.

_~Surely they'll run out of things to talk to each other about…eventually._

Finally, Frigga noticed her son's pacing and ended her conversation with Lina. She walked towards Odin, whispered something in his ear, and stood behind her husband.

"Prince Loki," Odin called.

All voices ceased. All eyes were at the front of the room. All ears listened curiously. What did the Prince of Mischief want?

Loki swallowed hard as he looked at Lina, her face clouded with confusion. He held out his hand to her, his eyes begging for her to take it.

She obliged as she followed Loki to the front of the room. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps on the marble floor. Eyes of wanting men and women followed the couple, wondering what was happening.

They stopped in front of Odin.

"You have something you wanted to say, my son?" Odin asked.

Loki nodded, a slight smile crawling across his father's face.

He took a deep breath and faced Lina, taking her hands in his.

"Princess Lina," he began.

Lina's eyes were glued to Loki's. Her heart was racing. Her knees became so weak, she didn't know if she'd be able to continue standing.

"On this night of your ball, many people celebrated your accomplishments. None more-so than I." He took another deep breath. "Throughout the time that you've been in Asgard, you've shown me what it's like to truly…be happy."

Thor stood and watched his brother, silently cheering him on. "Come on, Loki," he encouragingly whispered.

He cleared his throat and continued. "You once told me that you believed in fairy tales because they filled you with hope: the prince would get the girl, good would triumph over evil, and everyone lived happily ever after." A lone tear dripped down his cheek, Lina reaching up to wipe it. "You have proven to me from that night up to this very moment that it is possible for everyone to get their 'happily ever after'. It is because of this that I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Yes, Loki?" Lina's eyes were dancing with inquisitiveness as Loki composed himself to ask her his question.

"Lina, will you be with me always? To stand beside me as my wife? To help me finish my story and truly be my happy ending?"

Silence continued to float through the crowd. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath, awaiting Lina's answer.

She was in a state of shock. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Loki would be asking her what he had asked. Her hands trembled in his, Loki awaiting his answer.

"Loki," she said, "how could I ever say no?"

A smile burst onto Loki's face as he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. Cheers erupted from every end of the room as the couple's engagement brought the ball back to life. People smiled, laughed, and for once accepted the Prince of Mischief as more than what his title had made him.

Lina couldn't stop smiling and laughing as Loki set her down, his arms still around her. He pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

"Alright, that's enough," Thor interrupted. They pulled apart as people started to flood them with their words of congratulations. Thor pulled Loki on the side, away from the craziness. "So, my brother proposes to a woman before I do. I never thought it would happen."

Loki chuckled as he continued to watch Lina, her smile never fading. "Well, you best believe it."

"You better take care of her," Thor reminded. "I will not see her hurt in any way because of you." He sounded protective, taking Loki aback for a moment.

"Why would I ever hurt her?" he defensively asked.

Thor shrugged and brought his arm across his brother's shoulders. "I'm not saying that you will. I just want to make sure that you stay in line, as I'm sure you will do for me when the time comes."

Loki nodded and returned his attention back to Lina. He was happy, and hoped to remain that way for an eternity.

**Hello everyone!**

**This story _may_ be coming to an end soon...BUT! I have an idea for a sequel in mind. Either that or I might just continue it in this story. We shall see.**

**Please give me some feedback :) Where would you like to see the story go? Anything you want to see? Lemme know! Thanks for the support!**

**-sparrowlina**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The ball had died down, people leaving and wishing congratulations once again to the newly engaged couple on their way out. Servants began to clean up after the mess that was left behind, food and drinks spread throughout the hall that was once full of life.

Odin and Frigga had retired to their room and Thor had gone off in some form of a drunken state with his friends in the castle, leaving Loki and Lina to walk back to Loki's room hand in hand.

It was a picture perfect evening for Lina. As they walked together, she looked up at Loki's features. He returned her gaze, smiling at her as she blushed.

"Happy, love?" he inquired, her eyes dancing with a liveliness he had never seen before.

She looked down at her feet, smiling to herself. "Extremely," she replied. She squeezed his hand tighter, never wanting to let go.

When they reached Loki's room, Lina jumped onto the bed and laid flat on her stomach.

"While you get comfortable, I'm going to bathe. Won't be long," Loki informed, walking towards his washroom.

Lina turned herself over and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. So many things were rushing through her mind. She was overjoyed, elated, excited, and exhausted all at once. Her thoughts were scattered all over the place. She thought of Loki and being married to him. She thought of her family and how she wished they were here to share this momentous occasion with them.

Her family.

Lina sat up and began to stare into nothingness. This was the first time in quite some time that she had really given thought to them. Her heart ached slightly. On a night where she was feeling joy, she was suddenly overcome with sadness.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, but it had to have been long enough to not even notice Loki climbing on to the bed and resting his head on her right shoulder. "What's so interesting over here?" he inquired, staring in the same direction as Lina.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of the trance she had been in, Lina turned to face Loki, trying to smile brightly. "Nothing, my love. Getting tired is all."

Loki nodded, slight disbelief gracing his face. "Best you wash up now. Then you can rest."

"Yes, I think that'll do me some good."

Her bath relaxed her, helped ease her muscles from dancing, and set her mind at ease. She finished up, got dressed, then joined Loki who was reading on the bed.

"So, Prince Loki," she began. She crawled up between his arms, partially blocking his view of the book he was reading, and rested her head on his chest, "what now?"

He smiled and set his book on the side, taking Lina in his arms and holding her tightly. The aroma of her hair was addicting, making him rest his face in it. "Well," he muffled, "I suppose we plan for our wedding now. And then later we have children, have them grow up, have us grow old, and be happy for the rest of our lives."

"That sounds good," Lina replied, smiling up at him. "Although, there is the matter of my kingdom."

Loki sat up straighter and looked down at Lina. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, sitting up and facing Loki, "now that you and Thor have helped to reclaim my kingdom, there's a chance for me to go back and rule it properly, just as my father had intended for my brother to do before everything happened."

He nodded, looking down at his lap in thought. "So…what would that mean for us?"

Lina's brow furled as she thought hard. "I…don't know." She looked up to meet Loki's curious eyes. They were once she could get lost in over and over again. "I guess once we were married, we could rule the land together."

"King Loki," he breathed, his voice deepening with satisfaction.

Lina laughed at him and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't get so power hungry over there," she teased. "No one likes a greedy king."

"Well you know that Thor and I are in line for Odin's throne," Loki reminded.

"As you've told me many many times." Lina rolled her eyes as she leaned back and stretched out on the bed, resting her feet in Loki's lap.

"So what if I'm chosen to rule Asgard?"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to see what happens then. We have to even see if it's possible for me to go back and rule my kingdom, and I feel that we're quite a ways off from Odin announcing which of you will become king after him."

Loki pouted slightly. It wasn't an issue that he liked to bring up often, but it was an issue that was becoming more and more pressing. From when he was a child, he wanted to become the ruler of Asgard. It was something he had desired almost as much as he desired Lina. To compete with his brother was the only challenge he faced, and it was definitely challenge enough. Thor's strength definitely outshined that of his brother's, making him not only a better warrior, but a more likely choice for being Odin's heir.

"Are you okay?" Lina interrupted.

Loki shifted his focus to Lina who was now lying next to him, her eyes signaling the tiredness of the evening.

He nodded, his face still showing signs of his thoughts as he joined her. He opened his arms for her to crawl into, allowing her to curl up next to him.

"Don't think so much about the future, Loki," Lina stated, tracing circles onto his chest. "All that matters is that we're together now, right?"

Loki sighed deeply and hugged Lina tighter. "Of course, my flower. I wouldn't trade this for anything and I would fight for you if I were to ever lose you."

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, Lina."

And with that, the couple drifted off into a deep slumber.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Good morning, New York City. It's a beautiful day today, the clouds just opening up to let the sun shine through. Highs today will be in the upper 80's, lows dropping down tonight into the lower 70's._

She felt for her radio, hitting everything she could feel until she found the snooze button. Her head was pounding, like someone was hitting a bass drum right between her eyes as hard as they could.

Slowly rising, her eyes squinted as the sunlight filled her room with what seemed to be the brightest light in the world. Her body ached, probably because she was overdue for a change in mattress and pillows. Her room was in the same state it was in the night before, which she hoped it wasn't. Clothes were strewn everywhere in her search for her business professional clothing. Books were stacked in unorganized piles on her desk and her computer monitor was showing a screensaver of various colorful lines dancing across the screen.

Lina kicked one leg over to the side of her bed, the other one following. She walked to her bathroom and started to run the water in her sink. She looked up in the mirror, studying her features.

The dream she just had was the most vivid thing she had ever seen. She wasn't even sure if it really was a dream. It must have been the headache that was interfering with her thoughts because she couldn't really remember anything prior to that morning.

She finished washing her face, brushing her teeth, and preparing herself for the day. She walked out into the living room to see her business clothes laid out on her couch. Changing into the white blouse, black slacks, black jacket, and heels, she strolled over to the kitchen table. Her application for S.H.I.E.L.D. sat next to her resume.

After the attacks on New York City and the assembling of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been recruiting new agents. Or…at least that's what Lina thought. She couldn't remember why she was going to the interview today. She just knew that it was what she had to do, blaming the headache again for her lack of remembering.

Lina grabbed a bagel out of a bag on the counter, the application and resume off of the table, and started to head out of her apartment. Halfway to the elevator, though, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt the area around her neck and panicked. Sprinting as fast as her legs could take her in heels, Lina returned to her apartment and started to frantically look under all of the messy clothes to find a little black box.

Upon finding it, Lina breathed out a deep sigh of relief and opened it. A necklace lay nestled inside: a green emerald on a silver chain. This necklace was very important to Lina, but at the moment she couldn't remember why.

Hurriedly, she put it on and left her apartment once again, not knowing what she was to encounter on her new adventure.

**Thank you so much for all of the support for this story! A sequel will be coming out soon and I'll update this area with the title once it's been decided :)**

**-sparrowlina**


	17. Sequel Info!

Hello everyone!

So the sequel for "The Caged Sparrow" is "A Sparrow's Song". I hope you all enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this story. I'm looking forwards to hearing reviews on it! :D

-sparrowlina


End file.
